


Life Gets Better The Second Time Round

by draconas17



Series: some things are best the second time round. [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconas17/pseuds/draconas17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol is brought back after the season 5 finale. <br/>In which Kol pines over Jeremy and has fun being awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One More Comeback.

He watched and waited for the end as he slowly began to walk closer to the point of oblivion where the young Bennett witch and his more favoured Salvatore stood holding hands and awaiting their demise. Kol began to feel unnerved as the blinding light enveloped everything. ‘They were taking too long.’ "Idiots." He breathed as the light approached him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes he was in a small eerily lit room with an abundance of spices and incense, as well as a cornucopia of other things he didn't really care to think of piled atop each other on the few shelves and tables the room protruded.

“Cutting it a little close aren't we. I was almost blinded out of existence.” Kol turned around to see a few women standing up from a circle he assumed they used for a spell.  
The woman from his far left approached him cautiously. “Sorry for the close call, but we had to act the moment the other side was at its absolute weakest.”

“Hmm.” He responded not really caring about their excuses. He glanced around the room and at the circle and other things that were used to make the spell, recognizing the ancient languages and Sighing reluctantly. Curiosity arose in him and he began to feel his body to make sure everything felt the same because it had been so long. Suddenly remembering he was not alone he coughed in order to regain his composure. “At least you got the job done without any betrayal. Like father like son, doesn't really fit my plans.”

Moving closer to them with a wry smile on his face. “Anyway ladies, your debt is almost repaid. So let's get started shall we. We’ll need to practise before I take your powers because I'm afraid I'm a little rusty.” 

The woman who spoke to him earlier led him out of the room. As they walked he looked at her with slight intrigue and saw that she wasn’t half bad for someone in their mid to late forties, but she just looked exhausted, possibly due to the spell, but he took it to be a more personal thing and decided to ignore it.

Once they got into the hallway he started seeing the place for what it was, a home. It looked old and lived in with a small dirty footprint on a white carpet. It made him feel sad because he never had one.

“Nice home.” He tells her.  
“Thanks.” She responded and opened the door nearest the stairway. “You’ll be staying with me until you've finished relearning our culture and you’re ready for our powers.”  
He turned and pointed at her questioningly “What was your name again love?”

Scoffing, she shook her head and told him. “You don’t care so you don’t need to know.”  
Kol shrugged it off and walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He started pondering about the fun he would be having once this was over. Releasing a deep breath he walked over to the bed and sprawled himself over it and proceeded to sigh into the pillow.  
~~~  
It took about 3 months of relearning things he already knew and a couple things he didn't, as well as an extremely tedious ritual giving him the powers of the witches that brought him back and there he was striding into Philadelphia. He decided the best place to go was the only place worth going to. The local bar. 

Kol was slightly saddened by the fact that he had to pay for everything, but he guessed that amassing a multitude of fortunes over the years had to be put to use sometime. So he drank and drank enjoying the euphoria that spread through him because he hadn't experienced being drunk in over a thousand years.  
“Going a little heavy there, aren't we mate?”

Halfway through taking another shot Kol turned his head to find a tall familiar man about to sit on the stool next to him.  
Putting his drink down and his arms up, he cheered. “Lorenzo!”  
“I don’t believe we've ever met mate.”  
“I guess not but I've seen you.”  
“Okay, creepy…”

“Oh, no, when I was on the other side and let me tell you, you were truly exquisite entertainment. Gave those whiny arseholes a run for their money.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Kol. Kol Mikaelson.” He responded holding his hand up for a handshake.  
Enzo bared his fangs and was about to attack him, but he was stood stock still unable to move as a look of confusion formed on his face.  
“Put those away, there are people present.”  
“How are you doing this?”

“I'm naught but a mere mortal now, wouldn't be fair to ruin that now would it? Also, I'm not really much of a Mikaelson anymore on accounts of the whole lack of vampirism thing.”  
Enzo slumped realising he was now able to move again.  
Kol ordered some more drinks and handed one to Enzo.

“Drink with me and help me catch up on your happenings these last few months because I'm pretty sure that you didn't have those fangs the last time I saw your ghostly behind. “  
“We’re going to need more booze than this then.” He chuckled and sat down.  
“Well it’s a good thing that mortality has allowed me the need to use my riches, giving us the finest.”  
~~~

When he woke up he was washed with confusion and blinding pain. There was also the mystery of where the hell he actually was, but that was a different problem.  
Looking around disorientated he saw a girl passed out on the floor cuddling a bottle of champagne for dear life. Moving past her he noticed movement coming from the hallway attached to the room and walked towards it. Soon finding Enzo getting dressed and smirked.  
“Well, hello there.”

“Ah, he lives. I thought after the seventh bottle of whisky you’d died of alcohol poisoning, but...”  
“Sorry to disappoint, but I'm still heading strong.”  
“Well if that’s so, then you can join me at the bar.”  
A broadening smile made its way across Kol’s face. “I think we can do well together.”


	2. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol is back in Mystic Falls joined by his faithful companion, however his reintroductions aren't exactly how he wanted them to be.  
> [Disconnected](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCqeqgvQ6R4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second attempt at writing so if anyone has any comments or suggestions I’d really like to read them.  
> Also there will be some chapters that are song titles so just click on them if you want to hear the songs i picked for the chapters. :)

One of the downsides of being human again is feeling tired and that is exactly how Kol felt after driving from Philadelphia to Mystic Falls, since super speed and compulsion were out of the equation. He eventually made his way to the house that Klaus had built for their family before he died and they broke apart completely. A sense of sadness spread throughout him at the thought of not being able to enjoy the place as well as life to the fullest extent due to the events that happened. 

As he began to walk towards the doors they opened abruptly as if batted by a fierce wind. A broad smile encompassed Kol’s face, as he thought of all his future entrances. All he needed was a trench coat and a darkened background and all his entrances would have just the right amount of finesse; he could imagine it now. Him looking dashingly handsome per usual, as he commanded the forces of nature to accentuate his features. He was so lost in thought he almost didn’t see the wall he was about to collide with. Almost, but he saw it nonetheless. And it hurt.

He regained his composure quickly enough to strike a pose as he turned to make sure no one had witnessed his shortcomings. To his relief no one had, so he focused on finding his old room in order to make it his once more. Filled with joy over the vitality in his restored youth and dashing good looks. (Not that his looks were taken away from him, it's just no-one was able to see them when he was dead.) 

He was about to take his first step up the stairs, the long, continuous, spiral stairs. Kol suddenly remembered one of the other downsides of being human. Stairs! Sure as a vampire he went up them frequently and easily, but as a vampire he didn’t have to take them one at a time, plus they did look unusually large for regular stairs. He turned on his heels and went to the kitchen he prayed was still fully stocked.

Thankfully it was and he took the first bottle of whisky in the pantry and went back to his car bottle in hand.  
As he approached the door he turned to look back at the stairs “I think I’ll come back when I’m stronger and in a more suitable situation to fight you.”  
Knowing full well he would not be able to beat them, as he would most likely succumb to their immeasurable strength due to exhaustion and more alcohol in his system than blood, but he was willing to lose this battle in an age old war.

His destination was a bar in Mystic Falls, seeing as the Mystic Grill was out of commission due to Mystic Falls rag tag bunch of misfits and whatever convoluted plan required taking a flame to one of the few tolerable establishments in this back alley piss palace. All of their futile attempts at battling evil and they ended up committing the greatest of evils. 

At this point he couldn’t even remember why they needed to blow up the place, but c’est la vie. As he drove, he grew increasingly agitated due to the fact that their home was an ungodly distance away from populated society. Eventually, after twenty minutes of driving, he made it to Mystic Falls and was now fixated on finding somewhere befitting of a man with his tastes.

He coincidentally landed his sites on a bar strangely similar to the mystic grill but otherwise located on the other side of town. Upon entering he found that the interior was quite similar as well, down to the furniture placement. The only difference being that the place was called Mystic Beacon. He found it amusing because that was pretty much what this place was, a beacon to the mystical. It was also quite similar down to the uptight and self-righteous patrons that were currently enjoying themselves with a medley of alcohol. 

He had hoped that he could prepare for such an encounter with them but now seemed as good a time as any. So he set to work on his entrance striding over to the bar where an oddly familiar bartender had his back to him. Walking by he could see Caroline take her shot glass away from her mouth as she saw him. Staring bug eyed with her mouth still open, causing a smile to breach Kol’s stoic demeanour.

He made it to the bar and took a seat directly behind the bartender and attempted to gain his attention seeing him stiffen as he heard Kol’s voice. Eventually he turned around to reveal Kol’s favourite person. Jeremy. he had not changed much in these past few months granted Kol had not changed at all in over a thousand years, but still it was… refreshing.  
“Hello young Gilbert.” He smirked.

“How are you here?” Jeremy responded attempting to conceal his surprise.  
“What? No I missed you and thought of you every second of every day?”  
Kol was saddened by the scowl that spread across Jeremy’s pretty face, but kept the smile that was on his own.

Moments had passed before Kol realised they were staring intently at each other in silence. He then realised Jeremy was waiting for his answer.  
“You know, a favour or two here and there now here I stand, figuratively of course.” he said smugly displaying himself to Jeremy.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot movement, he knew it wouldn’t take long before Mystic Falls best slayer approached him.

He nodded at her barely acknowledging her presence. “Elena.”  
“Kol.” She returned.  
“I see you are lacking the Spike to your Buffy.”  
She looked at him questioningly.  
“Willow too.”  
“What are you talking about?”

Kol was growing increasingly annoyed that his references were failing to reach her uncultured ears because he had worked hard on them. After coming back he had spent a substantial amount of time watching the show and couldn’t help making the comparisons between the Scooby gang and mystic falls finest.  
“Damon and Bonnie.”

Things got increasingly more awkward with the accompanying silence.  
Getting bored with the situation he said. “You know? Going to the big bad light of oblivion.”  
“How do you even know about that?”  
“Come on Elena, even you’re not that dim, I was dead remember? Front row seats to the other side. Pulled out just in the nick of time too could have been painful.”  
Tears began forming in Elena’s eyes and he saw them reaching the edge but he withheld the devilish grin that was threatening to break his mysteriousness.

“If it helps their not gone. Well... not gone, gone.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Obviously I mean they didn't get obliterated along with the other side, dummy.” he laughed ruffling her hair.  
She slapped his hand away and stared angrily.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Jesus the questions just keep coming.”  
To his amusement Elena stood her ground expecting an answer.  
Kol coughed slowly and waited till the tension began building.  
“I see dead people.” He explained in his most serious voice and proceeded to smirk like there was no tomorrow.

She remained strong managing not to roll her eyes out of her head and said, “How? You’re a vampire.”  
“Not anymore little Lena I’m 100% human just like you used to be, just with none of the excessive angst and stupid idiosyncrasies others seem to find endearing.”  
He carried on speaking not waiting for her response.  
“And just like the fine Mr Gilbert over there I can see the spirits of the dead, except I can control when I see them.” He said winking at Jeremy. "Of course they're not actually dead, but..." 

Returning his full attention to Jeremy, he stated. “Anyway, Now I’d like to order a scotch on the rocks heavy on the scotch, a bottle of tequila and two of whatever you would consider the best bottles of bourbon in this... establishment.” He ended with an innocent smile as if he hadn’t just ordered an excessive amount of alcohol for one person.  
“Why are you ordering so much alcohol if you’re just going to be drinking alone?”

Kol turned to his right and remembered that Elena still had not left his presence.  
Forcing a smile on to his face he said, “Well if you must know little Miss Gilbert I’m not planning on drinking alone. I was hoping the ever so adorable Jeremy would care to join me.”

He noticed the blush on Jeremy’s face after being called adorable but it was quickly replaced by a look of mock amusement. “Not a chance.”  
“Don’t tell me your wild days are behind you! You're only sixteen Jeremy don’t stop believing in the powers of alcohol. I mean really I thought I’d taught you better than that.”  
He saw the reddening of Jeremy’s face and waited for his response.  
“I’m seventeen.” He said.

Kol was ecstatic at his response because it meant that Jeremy still remembered the good times and didn't seem to want to forget them.  
“Okay!” Kol said holding his hands up in submission.  
“Been awhile since I have been in the land of the living so you can forgive me for forgetting the simple things like the passing of time.”  
Jeremy scoffed and went to get Kol’s order.  
“Oh and Jeremy.”

“What?” He turned and waited for Kol to continue speaking.  
“Something vegetarian if you please. After a lifetime of meat I have… how you say, lost the taste for it.”  
Out of the corner of his eye Kol could see Caroline approaching them and crossing her arms and staring angrily at him as she reached them standing by Elena's side in an attempt to back up her best friend.

Elena still not getting the clue continued to speak. “What are you even doing here Kol you're human now what reason do you have to be in Mystic falls there's nothing here for you.”  
This moment was the best part of Kol's day, well aside from seeing Jeremy again because he had spent numerous mornings stood in front of bathroom mirrors practising his 'Bitch please face' in hopes of using it in one such occasion. He coughed preparing to give it his all.  
“The same could be said for you and your friends Elena.”  
They were taken aback but were unable to make a comeback because they knew that it stood truer for them more than anyone else.

He smiled when Jeremy came back with the food and drinks.  
“I have friends here and… interests” he replied winking at Jeremy again.  
He didn’t seem to mind due to the fact that he blushed every time Kol did it so he took it as a go ahead. Buffy and Cordelia were completely unaware of what was taking place between Kol and Jeremy and just continued to stare at him.

Caroline true to herself started talking in a burst of energy flailing her arms around, “what friends? None of us here like you. You’re… you’re evil.”  
A sudden cough gained their attention and they turned to see Enzo standing proudly with a Damonesque smirk splattered across his face. He raised his hand shyly “I’m his friend.”  
“Thank you Lorenzo.” Kol nodded in his direction and turned completely to him asking, “How long have you been standing there?”  
“About a minute or two.”

Kol rolled his eyes and reworded the question. “How long have you been here watching?”  
“Five, ten minutes. Long pauses of tension and what not. Didn’t want to interfere, but I’ve have to say. You get em girls show the big bad Kol what you’ve got.” He chirped, in one of the most patronising voices possible.  
Kol turned back round to Jeremy. “Anyway! Not all of you hate me.”  
Jeremy's face remained neutral as his eyes focused on Kol’s.  
“And for the record I’m not the evil one here.”  
“Yeah right!” Caroline scoffed.  
“If I recall, I’m not the one who almost brought the apocalypse to earth.” He stated pinching Elena’s cheek.

“Didn’t I warn you Sylas would be the end of you?”  
None of them spoke, so Kol took it upon himself to continue.  
“Leading to Jeremy’s death and soon after revival and then Bonnie’s.”  
“I did like the little Bennett witch, but her decision to trade on up for this beautiful creature here.” He said eying Jeremy up and down. ”Was the right one.”  
He stopped talking to look at Enzo, chuckling to himself on the stool next to him.  
“Which eventually lead to her becoming the anchor to the other side and costing the lives of some of mystic falls finest as she went away.”

They all knew that he was right but none of them wanted to admit it in front of his smug face.  
“Plus, the cherry on the cake was that once you got the bloody cure, you gave it to good old Katerina Petrova, just to watch her wither away and didn't even bother to indulge on it yourself even though your friends fought tooth and nail to get it for you and all your angst. Nope couldn’t do it the easy way, people had to die in order for ybrandishingou to glimpse your stupidity.”  
Elena’s only response was to ask how he knew all of this, which proved hat she was either plain stupid or unable to keep up with the conversation they were having.

“When you're roaming the other side for your eternal death you tend to take a step back and appreciate the finer things and I certainly did see such things.” he said smiling at Jeremy again.  
His face flushed red in embarrassment.  
"And when I say appreciate, I really do mean it, the sights were to die for."  
“Stop that it’s creepy.” Caroline said coming to Jeremy’s rescue.  
“Well, is it not time we get this party started Lorenzo?” Kol said clapping his hands enthusiastically.

“Bar keep more booze for the moderately young man that has accompanied me please and of course whatever you want love. On me of course. In any way you want.” He smiled coyly.  
Jeremy looked at him questioningly. “Seriously!”  
He nodded mischievously.

Jeremy glanced at him momentarily and proceeded to get more alcohol.  
“Now ladies if you’d please take the hint and leave, as to let my new bff and I enjoy the booze and the ever so tempting bar keep, it would be most appreciated.”  
They turned around and went back to their table and continued to drink, bitterly watching.  
~~~  
They spent about a half hour filled with raucous laughter and hostile stares coming from the tables behind them until Elena left leaving Caroline to continue the death stares in her absence.  
“Hmmm.” Enzo mused.  
“What is it?”

“It seems a young Mr Lockwood is having fun outside by your car with a key.”  
“What?” He said getting up abruptly.  
He exited the bar only to find Tyler next to his car that had an array of scratches all over the body.  
It’s safe to say that Kol wasn't angry, but instead incredibly amused. “You realise that I’m rolling in centuries of wealth and can easily get a newer better car” Tyler was taken aback by the lack of a response and looked on confused.

Kol turned to Enzo. “When did you know he was here?”  
“Caroline called him about twenty minutes ago.” He shrugged.  
“And you neglected to tell me why?”  
“It seemed more amusing not too.”  
Kol just sighed in annoyance.  
“Speaking of the devil. Here she comes.”  
“Tyler what did you do.” Caroline nagged.

“Pretty obvious love, he keyed my car.” Kol answered rolling his eyes.  
“Why are you doing this Tyler, I thought Klaus had whipped you into shape. So why don’t you go run along and be angry at him.”  
Tyler perked up at the mention of Klaus’s name. “I’m angry at your whole family because all you guys seem to do is hurt the people I care about.”  
Kol chuckled to himself aware of Tyler’s growing rage.  
“What’s so funny?”

“This” he said pointing at Tyler.  
“Wittle Tyler’s got himself in a tizzy because the big bad Klaus drowned his mother, stole his girl and made him his bitch.”  
“Not that you’re property.” He said to Caroline.  
“Shut up!” Tyler fumed.  
“Now that you're human, what do you say we see who’s laughing after I beat the shit out of you.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Enzo cautioned.  
“Gonna let your hired muscle speak for you.”  
“Please if I was going to hire him for something, defending me would be the last on a long list of things I would want him to do for me.” He chuckled.  
“Tyler don’t do this, it’s stupid.” Argued Caroline  
“Quite the contrary Caroline this is special education for the little mutt, seeing as my brother clearly has trouble training his pets.”

“Come at me Lockwood. Give me your best shot.” Kol jeered, spreading his arms.  
He was surprised to see the black veins seeping across Tyler’s face, but only slightly.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah really!” Tyler taunted with a smug smile on his face.  
“Very well then come at me.” Kol beckoned.  
One moment Tyler was ten meters away from him the next he was stood right in front of him with his fist raised directly in front of Kol’s face, but it was unmoving just like Tyler.  
“Why can’t I move?” He panicked.

“Because I don’t want you to Tyler.” he said slapping his face lightly.  
“Unlike my brother I am not so easily agitated. Well…not anymore, but now that I am human I am afraid I must take threats towards my life seriously.” He said sadly.  
Kol stepped away from Tyler and snapped his fingers and Tyler fell to the floor screaming.  
Caroline tried to run to him but was stopped by Enzo.  
“What did you do to him?” He asked.

“Popped one of his testicles. He’ll heal in a day or two but the pain will be a bitch.”  
He bent down next to Tyler and began to search through his pockets until he pulled out his keys and stood back up. Looking at the car keys he pressed the button attached to the keychain and listened for a response. Upon hearing a door unlock he turned to the left then back at Tyler.

“That yours?” he asked quizzically pointing at Tyler.  
He walked over to the vehicle and began to examine it.  
“Hmm nice wheels. I can see that you take good care of them.”  
He turned round to Tyler and beckoned him forward with his finger and Tyler’s writhing body moved in response coming closer to Kol.

“Kol stop, you’re going too Far.” screamed Caroline.  
“That’s not exactly true love, he was going to kill me. All I’m doing is showing him that if he is to challenge someone he best be up to face the consequences of losing.”  
He bends down to Tyler’s level and he lifts his head in his hands and makes him look at his car.

“Now Tyler. Listen carefully because this is very important and I’m not going to repeat myself okay. Nod for yes groan for no. Okay?” He lectured.  
Tyler nodded his head and groaned as he did so.  
“I'm sorry I didn’t quite get that.”  
This time Tyler nodded without making a sound.  
“Good boy.” Kol told him patting his face.

“Now let’s have a look at your fine vehicle shall we.”  
He moved out of Tyler’s way showing him the full view of his car.  
Kol bent down next to Tyler again and held his thumb and middle finger together in front of Tyler’s face.

“Okay on the count of three. You ready?”  
“One.” Kol snapped his fingers and the car’s windows shattered as the roof caved in setting off the car alarm.  
Kol attempted to raise his voice as to be heard over the alarm. “Now! Don’t piss me off again. Okay? Now get out of here you little scamp.” He was about to pat Tyler’s face mockingly, but was suddenly tackled to the floor. Only to find Jeremy on top of him with his fist raised about to come down on Kol before it was stopped.  
Kol looked up at him blinking. “What are you doing?”

Jeremy was confused as he was unable to move, but suddenly remembered Kol was talking to him. He shook his head and looked back at Kol. “Defending my friend.”  
Kol looked back at him downcast and whispered. “Okay.”  
As Jeremy was released his fist came down to Kol’s face punching him square in the jaw.  
He continued to punch him for another few minutes while everyone stood and watched in awe at what was going on. Kol just lay there allowing Jeremy to wail on him letting out all his pent up rage. 

Throughout the whole thing all Kol did was look at his face. Jeremy didn’t look angry he just looked incredibly sad and in turn made him feel incredibly sad. Eventually, Enzo came up to Jeremy to stop him looking at him and shaking his head.  
Jeremy looked at Kol regretfully and got off of him and went over to Tyler and Caroline to make sure that they were okay.

They then left to go back into the mystic beacon leaving Kol and Enzo in the parking lot with Kol still laying there on the floor and Enzo standing over him.  
Enzo was opening his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Kol’s entire body disappear.

He turned his head frantically looking for him only to find him walking out from behind his car looking sad and depressed.  
Enzo was going to ask how he did that, but thought better of it because he didn’t want to fall into the same category as Elena with the constant asking of stupid questions.  
Kol broke their momentary silence by stating despondently, “At least I know how he feels about me.”  
“And what, pray tell, would that be.”  
Kol sighed staring intently at his feet. “He hates me.”


	3. of woes and foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Klaus reunite after their long separation.  
> [](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iekUbagDiuY%E2%80%9D>Icarus</a>%0A%C2%A0)

It took about an hour before Kol and Enzo went their separate ways and a further 30 minutes for Kol to return to his house.  
He knew he wasn’t completely sober so he needed to calm himself before Niklaus returned home so Kol scurried off to the liquor cabinet to re-establish his foundations in order to prepare for his impending argument with his woeful brother.  
Concluding his conquest he smiled to himself thinking of the good old Mikaelson way. Drink first, argue during and ask mundane questions later. Contrary to popular belief, there was a method to the madness.

He traipsed over towards the intricately placed furniture and enveloped the sofa. He was becoming more and more aggravated due to the night's occurrences, but he was trying not to set fire to his home, so abstinence is key. Kol sat up, television remote in hand and began flicking through.

Kol sat there in silence with the television on mute waiting for the eventuality.  
It didn’t take long for his stream of thought to be interrupted by the rather loud opening of the front door.  
He stood and prepared himself for his mystifying turn around, he was trying, poorly as he was, to hide the smirk that was breaking through his stoic demeanour.  
~~~  
Klaus walked into his new, new again home that he was thankful he didn’t tear down after the events that took place. He heard noise coming from the living room and listened to the heavy breathing of a person and assumed it to be Davina, but upon further contemplation he tried to smell out her familiarity and realised it was not her, but instead he sensed someone he did not recognise. He heard a man’s voice laughing so he walked into the living room attempting to reign in his anger.

“‘Hmm! It appears you think highly enough of yourself to intrude upon my home and help yourself to my delectable porridge. So! I ask you, who you are and what do you want? So I can get to the part where I rip out your throat.”  
Kol simply chuckled at Klaus’s introduction and simply finished off his glass.  
“Do I need to repeat myself? Or do I need to get to the ripping of your throat.”  
‘Okay Kol, slowly, dashingly, handsomely. Cue the lightning.’

“Hello brother.” He said smilingly like the omniscient bugger that he was.  
“Nice to see the bear still has claws. Unfortunately, I’m not that golden haired harlot.”  
“What are you doing here?” Klaus hissed, slightly flinching at the booming thunder that sounded upon seeing Kol.  
“I do believe I live here dear brother, my room and all my belongings are still here.” Kol countered.  
“How are you here?”

Kol rolled his eyes and waved at Klaus’s idiocy. "How are any of us here? Thank you by the way, for allowing my untimely end, but that’s all in the past now and I forgive you.”  
Kol turned around towards his empty whisky glass and refilled it. As he turned back around he saw Klaus fangs and all frozen in position in an attempt to pounce on him.  
“You let a witch into my home! Make her release me this instant or I will …”

“Will what brother ... kill me? Too late, but no, I did not bring someone into our home, I thought better of it, seeing as your recent crossing of paths has led to a rather untidy affair with the witches.”  
“Then how are you doing this, you're not a witch”  
“Oh dear brother do you really think so little of me. Then again I guess you might as well, since I am naught but a mere human now.”  
Klaus did not respond so they stayed in silence.

”Well if you must know, I’ve been a witch since the fine young age of 7 until you know.”  
“Lies.” Klaus stated.  
“Really? You calling me a liar. I really have seen everything.” Kol went back to the sofa he had claimed and sat proudly. “Sit!” He commanded laughing as his brother’s body did his bidding.  
He cocked his head and stared intently at his brother. “If you think clearly back into our long and depressing history I’m sure you’ll find that I unlike the rest of my family am no liar. Trickster, yes, but not a liar.”

Klaus’s face remained unchanged and unmoving almost statuesque, save for the unhindered look of disgust and contempt.  
“Come on Niklaus you don't mean to tell me you never wondered why I spent so much time with our dear mother throughout the years whilst you Elijah and Finn spent your time sparring and being savage.”  
“You call us savage you were always the most wild and insane among us. Hah! Calling me a savage.” Klaus looked away from him and pouted slightly. “Bloody psychopath.”

“Aww, now that's not true I was only savage when it was fun or necessary. And it wasn't really my fault any way. I was just the end result of numerous experiments our mother concocted before the product was finished.” His glass was finished so he stopped talking to refill it. “You’re welcome for that as well.

"Your long, pitifully wasted life all came at the price of my sanity and love for family. Anyway, that’s enough of that, it’s time for bed. Goodnight Niklaus. Just wanted to say hello” He stood up so that he was towering over his brother.  
“Why are you here?” Klaus asked falling off the chair to his knees after Kol released his hold on him.

Kol turned around and smirked just looking at him as he walked out of the room “I would’ve thought that was obvious, I'm here to have my second chance at life.”  
“And I’ll be expecting reimbursement for the fees” Kol said shrewdly, looking back into the room.

“What fees?” Klaus retorted.  
“The fees of travel and comfort, getting here wasn’t cheap dear brother I’ll expect pay in full seeing as I can’t compel things into existence like the good old days.”  
“What about the money you’ve amassed over the years can’t you access that?”  
“Yes?" "What of it?”  
“You have your own money, why do you need mine?”

“This is the 21st century brother! It's how extortion works.” He looks at the floor quizzically before looking back at Klaus with a childish smile. “Why would I use my own things when others just leave theirs out for me to do with as I please? Honestly. Sometimes I wonder about your mental health.”  
Kol left and went to his old room, the one he’d been avoiding since his arrival. On the way he saw a young girl leaving Rebbeka’s room winking at her. “Davina, nice to finally be face to face.”

“I’m sorry have we met?”  
“No. Not once.”  
“Then how do you know who I am?”  
“You’ll find out in due time love.”  
He carried on walking and closed the door behind him jumping onto the bed awaiting sleep.  
He never really slept much, his thoughts always kept him awake. He thought too much. He considered everything too important, too beautiful. He was sad that nobody seemed to care about how wonderful life truly was. He liked these moments of contemplation, little moments like he used to have before he was ruined.  
~~~  
After he was sure that Kol fell asleep, Klaus called the only person who he could vent to and get an honest solution from. Elijah. It didn't take long for him to answer the phone sounding puzzled as he did so. “Niklaus?”  
“Yes Elijah, it’s me, I’m calling because we have a problem.”  
“What is it?”

“Our less dreary, but oh, so much more annoying brother appears to have wriggled his way out of death’s claws and is here in Mystic Falls.” He scoffed, affronted by the aggravating tale.  
There was a short pause before Elijah responded. “And what does he want.”  
“Trouble no doubt, also involving me. Did you know he was a witch in our youth? Because he certainly is now.”

“Yes I recall it. He was at mother’s side more than even you and when father told him to go and spar with us, Kol being Kol said no and father being father attempted to beat whatever made him be, right out of him. Until he was suddenly on his knees unable to move until Kol told him he could.” 

The notion of Mikael being used like a doll by a child caused a delightful smile to spread across Klaus’s face. "He was knelt before Kol for hours before mother convinced him to let him go” Klaus could sense the smile on Elijah’s face over such a memory.  
“What should I do? He appears even more powerful than the Bennett witch, how can I possibly stop him? He knows how vampires kill more than any of us he can stop me from killing him even before I think of attempting to.”

“That I do not know brother, however, what I do know is that our brother is alive again and we are in the middle of trying to heal our family, so Niklaus I beg of you, don't kill him and don't push him, we both know how well that ends.”  
“I will do what I can and nothing more, if he pushes my hand, I will eliminate him.”


	4. It's the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry posting is so inconsistent, the college life is hard and i'm not that organised. so sorry, but i’m gonna try and post every week or two.

It was a challenge in and of itself finding the Gilbert house without vampire speed. Usually if he wanted to find the bloody place he would run around everywhere until he recognised where he was. Thanks to modern technology however, it only takes him 20 minutes of tedious driving to get to Jeremy’s house.

He could clearly see the silhouette of Elena through the front window so he concluded that knocking probably wasn't the best idea. Kol reached into the back seat to retrieve the vodka he had brought with him as he went around to the back of the rebuilt Gilbert house to the backyard.  
It’s as if nature was one with him because there just happened to be a large tree with a branch that leads almost directly to Jeremy’s window. “This is going to be fun.” He whispered to himself.  
Another downside to being human. Physical activity. It’s as tiresome as ever and difficult. Through his continued endeavour he managed to actually climb the tree, but the worst of it was to come next. The branch that had seemed like a sign from god when he was on the ground was now looking more like a sign from Lucifer himself. He knew that he had already come this far so he couldn’t give up now.

Another set of strenuous moments later, he was on the edge of the branch a metre or two away from the window, but being the daredevil that he was he chose to reach further and start tapping for some assistance.  
There was no response so he continued to knock and started to knock louder until a familiar face appeared through the opening window.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Oh! You know, just passing by.”  
“Let me rephrase that. What do you want Kol?”  
“Just to see my favourite Gilbert.”

“Go away Kol.” Jeremy almost left to go back inside as Kol responded  
“But I brought vodka!” Carefully he maneuvered himself so that he could reach the bottle of vodka inside his vodka jacket. That’s what he called it at least, it solves all your daily problems of not having a bottle on you at all times and it looks good, such useful things are hard to come by so he prided himself on investing in them, in hopes of making the world a better place... for himself.

He held it up to Jeremy as a peace offering “Come on help me. It took a lot to get up this tree, don’t make me go back down.”  
The look of conflict was apparent on Jeremy’s face as he contemplated letting Kol into his house. Eventually he said yes. It took some more shuffling to stand on the branch then some more to take a leap of faith to which he got the better end of the stick, as Jeremy grabbed him and helped him climb into his room. The landing didn't go quite as well, since he landed on top of Jeremy. (Well is that really so bad)

“You okay little Gilbert?” He smirked at the slight blush that came onto Jeremy’s face.  
“E...err yeah I’m fine, But are you getting off me anytime soon?”  
“If you really want me to?” He said cockily.  
Jeremy just rolls his eyes and rolls out from under Kol.  
Kol, still laying down turned his head towards Jeremy whilst taking the vodka back out of his jacket and hands it to him.  
Kol started looking around Jeremy’s room, he didn’t have any paintings hanging, or drawings like he used to. He had nothing on his wall. It was a dull bedroom for a teenager especially for someone like Jeremy. 

He wanted to change that, but it would take too much work, and he wasn’t sure of how he would do that.  
“So…how’ve you been? Getting into trouble I hope.”  
“What do you care, you’re just here to ruin our lives again.” He mutters.  
“That hurts, considering I didn’t ruin any of your lives.”  
“You tormented us and kept trying to kill us.” Jeremy countered take a long drink.  
Kol takes the bottle and smiles enjoying the tingling sensation it left behind.  
“Mmh… I think you’ll find that, ‘that torment’ was me trying to talk sense into you buffoons, before you tried to destroy the world. 

"Although, when you refused to heed my warnings, things may have admittedly taken a more violent turn, but I was doing it for the good of the world for all the bloody good it did me. No, no-one ever listens to me. Oh no! Don’t listen to him. He’s crazy. He’s just trying to scare us. Let’s kill him. All for the sake of that selfish nuisance.”  
“That selfish nuisance is my sister.” He argued.

“So? It does not change the fact that her selfish desires led to the deaths of a lot of people some of whom you cared about. Don’t get me wrong I’m not saying all desires are selfish just the ones that come at a price that is... less than favourable. Plus it was all for naught seeing, as she gave the cure to poor Katerina. I may not have agreed with a lot of her methods, but she was a thrilling one. Never a dull moment. Until, you know? The whole turning to dust thing.” He said reaching out and caressing Jeremy’s face, who shifted uncomfortably for a moment before moving away slightly making him feel rejected. 

He took back the bottle from Jeremy drinking the last of it and placing the bottle on the floor.  
He reached into the other side of his vodka jacket and pulled out a second bottle of vodka and looked up to find a baffled looking Jeremy. “What? You don’t live for a thousand years and not learn to make preparations in case of emergencies.”  
“How is drinking an emergency?”  
“I don’t make the rules Jeremy, besides it stops people from not doing things that they should.” He hiccupped and continued to stare at Jeremy. For a while they just stayed like that until Kol leaned in to kiss him but he moved back.  
“What are you doing?”

“Doing what I’m supposed to.”  
“Umm...okay.” He said blushing furiously.  
“Are you going to start worrying about your sexuality or are you going to let me continue?”  
Jeremy rolled over looking away from Kol narrowly missing the frown on his face.  
“Stop trying to get close to me, I’m not stupid and I’m not gonna fall for your lies anymore.”  
“I’ve never lied to you love.”  
“Don’t call me that, it’s weird and yes you have”

“Come on don’t be like that, I can assure you that over the months we spent together I never once lied or compelled you.”  
Jeremy just looked blankly at his wall.  
“Sure.” he said retreating back into himself and assuming the foetal position.  
“Come on Jeremy.”  
“You should probably go I’m feeling really tired.”  
“Come on Jere.”  
“Why are you trying so hard to get close to me?”

“You’re one of the few people I can stand being around and I want things to be like how they were in Denver with… some slight alterations.” He smiled as he reached out to stroke Jeremy’s arm. “Also you should know better, you're one of the five, compulsion does not work on you. Even past compulsion, so you’d know if I compelled you, so trust me when I say I’m being honest.”  
“That’s not going to happen. None of us trust you.”  
“I’m hearing a lot of we and us, what about you?”  
Kol stayed silent awaiting an answer, but he didn't get one.

“Since this is a matter of trust, you can sleep soundly knowing you can trust me. I implore you to think back and try and recall a time where I wasn’t completely honest with you and if you can, then I’ll stop and leave you alone.”  
He paused for a moment to drink some more and then turned back to Jeremy.  
“Keep in mind withholding information does not count as a lie that's just idiotic and it defeats the purpose”  
They didn’t speak for a while and Kol hoped that Jeremy wouldn't try and push him away.  
“The pool party. Where I asked you if you liked me.” He whispered, taking the bottle back from Kol.

“I think you'll find that, I never gave you an answer as I was tongue deep into whomever was hosting. I was, however holding your hand because you had an unsightly look of confusion on your face and were crying. Understandable, since you were drunk off your face.”  
Kol bumped his shoulder. “I do by the way,” taking the bottle from Jeremy.  
The effects of the vodka took some time to kick in. But it didn’t matter. All they did was drink and talk and laugh anyway. Kol loved Jeremy’s laughter. 

It kind of sounded like a bark, but it was pleasant to hear. Jeremy also drank like a child, so he got droplets of vodka streaming down his chin. Kol raised his body, taking the bottle from Jeremy and putting it on the floor, he sat up and leaned over Jeremy getting closer to him, watching him.  
“You got something on your face, Gilbert.” He murmured.  
“Do I now?”  
“Yes. Yes, you do.” Kol then moved forward, and licked the liquid off of Jeremy’s chin, enjoying more the taste of his soft skin than the vodka. Jeremy went rigid under him and cocked his head to one side, blushing.

Making it abundantly clear that he wasn’t ready.  
Kol got up to leave sulking, holding the doors handle longer than he needed to. “I hope you don't mind. It was bad enough having to climb that god forsaken tree up here. Goodbye little Gilbert.”

He closed the door and was about to walk down the stairs of the not so burned down Gilbert house wondering how they paid for it seeing as they're all human now and most of them don't have jobs and 4 months of finding himself is bleeding his alcohol funds dry. He sniggers at the thought of having to top up his booze account. He hadn't noticed Elena rushing out of her room and crashing into him until her head connected with his chin  
“Oww, mind where you’re frolicking.”

She looked like she was about to respond with a snarky comeback when she realises who she ran into.  
“What are you doing in my house?”  
All he could do was smile ecstatically. “I was just taking a casual stroll through the neighbourhood.”  
“In my house?”

“It is in the neighbourhood is it not?” Said Kol mockingly.  
Elena doesn't respond choosing to just glare at him.  
“Well best be off things to do babies to drown and what not. “  
He trudged past her down the stairs aware of her following him down to make sure he actually leaves and listened to her slamming the door.

~~~

After Kol left it was just him. Alone with his thoughts. Admittedly he was a bit stressed out. He was between a rock and a hard place. That hard place being Kol Mikaelson ... and his lips. Dear God! Those lips were his downfall. Especially since Kol liked to bite them all the freaking time. He looked so beautiful doing it. He looked so beautiful breathing.  
Everything Kol did just made him want to kiss him, but... Oh, crap. He was gay. He was so fucking gay. Well kind of, but he couldn’t even try to deny it. He was really gay, he’d never thought of another guy before though, so there was that, which meant this could still be just one big gay crisis. But if it wasn’t, then... He couldn’t even be a normal type of gay, no, he had to be the gay who liked a dead, dead again psychopath.

It was as clear as the sun, if that even made sense. He was gay (kind of) and he wanted to make out with Kol. He wanted him. But he… he.  
Why couldn’t he just have a crush on some straight guy during his gay crisis or at least a regular gay guy? It seemed easier than him having a crush on Kol Mikaelson.  
"Jeremy!" Elena screeched.  
Gay crisis postponed. "What!" He waited for an answer, but one never came, instead he got Elena barging into his room.

"What was Kol doing in our house?"  
"He wanted to come in"  
"And you let him in!"  
"He's human Elena he doesn't need an invitation."  
He saw her anger dissipating as she realised she'd get nowhere shouting at him. "Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"What did he want?"  
"To drink" He laughed pointing at the two bottles of vodka lying on his floor.  
"Is that all?"

"Yes, now can you leave me alone, I’m drunk and have some angst to get through."  
"Jeremy, be careful."  
"Always am."  
"I mean it, stay away from him, he's dangerous."  
"Yes and so is everyone else in this town."


	5. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy.

Kol was never really the best with people, so it's be understandable why he’s never really had any kind of relationship. Save his family of course. Well, healthy relationship at least. Since his third coming he had found that in order to enjoy it, he would need to share it. And in order to share it he would need to make friends. 

Enzo was like a sign from god, he was kind of like Damon 2.0, but with his own twist, which was brilliant since it meant that he wasn’t excessively over sarcastic and he didn't have the whole persistent infatuation thing with Elena. No, that honour was for someone else. Which is what lead to his current predicament. A double date. Well… kind of. Enzo had asked out the ever so delightful Caroline and Kol was his wingman, on the condition that Jeremy could come along.

The fault in that equation, was the fact that he was unable to speak to Jeremy for the past few days.  
“Stop that!” Caroline scolded, staring at Kol as intensely as possible.  
“Stop what?” he folded his arms defensively.  
“Staring at Jeremy.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s 17.”  
“He’ll be 18 in two months, so what?”  
“You’re like a thousand years old.”  
“Technically I’m seventeen. If it makes you feel better, I’ll be 18 in a month.”  
“How is that supposed to make me feel better?”  
“I guess it’s not, but it just goes to show how charming I am. Seventeen and I’m being served without Id.”

He saw the signs of Enzo trying desperately to initiate a conversation and left. For all his disdain and apathy towards everything, Enzo was rather a nice person and basically like any well to do young man posturing aside. Unable to talk to women, without dour or languid pickup lines. Which made no sense considering he had already ‘picked’ her up. How, was a completely different question, but he had his own priorities at the moment.  
Surprisingly it took him a few short strides of walking with purpose to reach Jeremy wiping down the bar.

“Come on we're waiting.”  
He saw Jeremy momentarily stiffen as he was surprised by his presence, but smile shortly afterwards realising that it was Kol.  
“Waiting for what?”  
“You.”  
“Nice try but I’m working, maybe never.”  
“I’m not sure how I feel about that, so how about now and you're not working till Thursday.”  
“That’s not how things work Kol.”

“Yes it is. I had Enzo compel your boss to give you the next few days off with pay.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s a double date, wouldn’t exactly look good on my part if I didn’t bring my best to the show."  
He was watching Jeremy closely and found that when he went red, it just made him more adorable.  
“No!” He whispered.  
His response was expected, so Kol didn’t really take it to heart.

“Don’t worry Jeremy, it’s not an actual date, not yet anyway. You're not ready for that.”  
Jeremy turned and faced him fully. “What make you so sure that I’m gay?”  
Kol just glanced at him. “You're not.”  
“Then why do you keep hitting on me?”  
“Simple. I like you and you like me.”  
“Doesn't really answer the question.”  
“I’ve liked you for a long time Jeremy. It’s how I know how you felt when you found out what I was.”

“And what’s that?” He mocked.  
He frowned, but continued anyway. “Betrayed.”  
“You were starting to think of me… in a different way. A less platonic way and after I died you just stopped.”  
“You didn’t die, I killed you.”  
“Wasn’t really your fault, tattoos and betrayal will do that to a person"  
“Yeah? Well thanks for that and the psychoanalysis.” He turned to leave, but Kol grabbed his hand and turned him back around.  
“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”  
“What you’re doing. I’ve given you enough time to get over the fact that you like me now it’s time for you to actually do it. There’s nothing wrong with being gay Jeremy.”  
Jeremy wouldn't look him in the eyes, instead choosing to stare at Kol still holding his hand.  
“It doesn’t matter if you are or not. What matters is what you feel. So stop thinking about it. Okay?”

“You can’t just say that, you don’t know anything about me.”  
“We both know that’s not true Jeremy, I know everything about you.”  
They stood there for several moments before Jeremy stopped, looking at their hands and looked back up at Kol.  
“Okay.” Jeremy sighed.  
“So?”

“So what?”  
“Are you going to join us on this fine evening? To which you have no plans. Or am I going to have to drag you?”  
“Fine.” There was a faint smirk on his face, which in turn made Kol’s smile broaden.  
“Good.” He said turning to walk.  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jeremy chimed.  
Kol turned back and looked at him quizzically. “No, not that I can think of.”  
He watched as Jeremy lifted their hands.  
“And?” Kol smiled blissfully.

Jeremy took that as his answer and carried on walking to the table, still holding Kol’s hand with his face a furious shade of red.  
When they reached the table Caroline and Enzo were in a heated debate.  
“Apologies. What did we miss?”  
“Nothing much. Just stuff.”  
Caroline stopped talking and turned to look at them.  
“Why are you holding Jeremy's hand?”  
“Never you mind, love.”

~~~

The night went pretty smoothly, no outbursts or daggering’s, so Kol counted it as a win. For a double date it wasn’t really all that double. They kind of kept to themselves and only interacted if the topic was interesting or things were going in a cringe worthy direction. So basically the entire night. For Kol it was the closest thing he’d ever had to a date, so hopefully there would be more of such encounters.

Being the gentleman that he was, he insisted on ending the night by driving Jeremy home, as well as taking him to his door.  
Kol was busy thinking that, he would have to be around Jeremy without either of them being drunk in order for their 'kind of' relationship to work, so much so that he completely missed the question.  
“What?”

“Why me?”  
“You what?”  
“Why are you so nice to me, but you're always so rude and condescending towards everyone else.”  
“I would have thought that was obvious?”  
“Well, it's not to me.”  
“It’s because everyone else isn’t you.”  
He was practically gleaming with happiness at saying that, but he held it in as best as he could.  
“Could you…”

“What is it Jeremy?”  
“Could you stay here tonight?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“It’s just… I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts tonight.”  
“Yes!”  
“I...I mean if you want to?”  
“Yes Jeremy. I want to stay.”  
Jeremy grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs as quietly as possible, making sure Elena was still asleep.

“Hmm!”  
“What is it?”  
“Never thought this would be the way I got into your bed.”  
Jeremy laughed and threw one of his pillows at Kol, hitting him in the face.  
He excused himself to the bathroom and returned to Jeremy lightly snoozing. He smiled and stripped down to his boxers getting into the bed next to him.


	6. Love On the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Love On The Weekend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzqLtnBc1dg)

Kol was the first to wake up the next morning which was kind of a big thing, since he didn’t really sleep and he only slept for four hours and it was currently three am, he accounted it to paranoia. He just laid there, listening to Jeremy’s breathing and held him closer. It helped tremendously being around him.  
He hadn’t had more than two hours sleep since he was brought back. He knew the reason for that, thankfully.

Kol just kept thinking about his life over and over again, until he felt Jeremy shift in his arms.  
He lifted his head and look at the clock on Jeremy’s night stand to see that it was almost seven.  
It was becoming one of the greatest moments of his life, admittedly it was strange since he was enjoying it as a human and he hated being human, it was the reason he became a vampire in the first place. Fortunately he had Jeremy… well he would and it didn't really matter if he was human or not. He thought it best to just let him sleep since he was planning to intrude upon the rest of his day.

They stayed like that till about nine before Kol began nibbling on Jeremy’s ear.  
“It’s time to wake up love.” He whispered.  
Jeremy huffed and turned over into Kol’s chest. He couldn’t help but smile at Jeremy’s actions so he held him tighter.  
“I’ll give you five minutes.”

The moments seemed to go by so fast and before he knew it, five minutes had already passed.  
Rolling away from Jeremy, he pulled the blanket with him causing Jeremy to panic, until he saw Kol.  
“What the Hell!”  
“I gave you five minutes.”  
He was about to respond, but Elena opened the door to his room.  
“Jeremy are you okay? I heard yelling.”  
“This is awkward.”

“Kol! Shut up!” Jeremy shouted, simultaneously throwing a pillow at him, before looking back at Elena.  
“Why are you guys in your underwear? And why is he back here?”  
“Come on Elena, even you’re not that stupid. I think it’s safe to say we slept together.” She looked as if she was desperately trying to conceal as much emotion as possible, but the anger was clear and almost tangible.  
“Seriously, Kol, just shut up you're not helping.”  
“Sorry love, just trying to alleviate the mood.” He turned away from Elena to face Jeremy with a smile on his face.

“Stop laughing, you’re making things worse.” Jeremy was trying desperately to make the smile on his face go away, but was failing, which didn’t really help Kol to stop.  
They were still smiling at each other, completely ignoring the fact that Elena was still in the room and pissed at them.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?”  
Jeremy turned abruptly, with shame written all over his face.  
“That might be my fault, he’s still a little drunk.”

He looked at Kol and pointed to his bathroom. “Go!”  
Kol obeyed with ease, leaving Jeremy and Elena in silence until he turned on the shower.  
“What the hell is going on with you Jeremy? I thought I told you to stay away from him and the first thing you do is go and sleep with him.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look his sister in the eye so focused on her mouth instead.  
Rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to his dresser to take out some clean clothes for Kol, he was desperately trying to avoid her questions, but he knew better than anyone that his sister wouldn’t let it go.

“I’m still a hunter, Elena I can take care of myself and I didn’t sleep with him.”  
“Then why were you in bed with him? You’re not even gay. Jeremy what is he doing to you.”  
“First of all, all he did was sleep over and he just happened to sleep in my room because I didn’t want you acting like you are now because he’s here.”  
He was shuffling things about in order to keep himself calm, but everything just kept piling on top of him.

“Secondly, I don’t know how to answer that second part, but he’s not doing anything to me.”  
“Then what does he want from you?”  
“My body.”  
Elena rolled her eyes at him. “Really, you’re making jokes right now.”  
“He’s right.” He waved his hands about. “This, is awkward.”  
“What does he want Jeremy?”  
“Me.”  
“Why?”

“I don’t really know that myself, but when I do find out I’ll tell you”  
He could hear the shower being turned off, so he went to get a towel.  
“No I don’t want to find out. Jeremy you need to…”  
“Turn around. “Jeremy sighed.  
“What?”  
“Turn around quickly, just do it.”  
As she turned, Jeremy’s bathroom door opened revealing a stark naked Kol Mikaelson.  
Jeremy walked towards him, looking him straight in the eyes and handed him the towel.  
“Nice to see you still remember the routine.”

He picked up the clothes he laid out for Kol from his bed and shoved them at him. “Shut up and get changed.”  
“Not even gonna sneak a peek? I’ve been working out specifically for the purpose of seducing you.”  
Kol was anticipating Jeremy’s response, but was reminded of Elena’s presence in the room by her obviously forced cough.  
Jeremy’s face flushed a deep shade of scarlet. He looked almost like a tomato, the cute Jeremy kind of course, but tomato like nonetheless.  
“Just get dressed Kol.”

“Okay, okay, but hurry up. We’re going to get something to eat on the way.”  
“To where?”  
“Wherever pleases you love.”  
Jeremy was coming to terms with the fact that after everything that happened between him and Kol they could return to something so… normal. Things were starting to look like how they were in Denver. Kol in charge and Jeremy willingly being a hard-core Stan. He found himself watching, as Kol continued to dress himself in his clothes.

He thought he must have looked like some horny thirteen year old that couldn’t stop peeping, well it wasn’t really peeping since Kol said he could, but he should at least have some semblance of control.  
Eventually he realised, Elena was watching him stare holes into a semi-naked Kol, he suddenly became really angry because he shouldn’t have to explain himself to her and he didn’t have to give her an answer to her stupid question. Not that he had one for himself, but nevertheless he could make his own choices.

Jeremy walked over to the bathroom door and held onto the handle looking at Elena.  
“I’m gonna be back later so don’t wait up, we can talk about this later, briefly and in a lot less detail.”  
He closed the door without looking back at her.  
When the shower was turned on, Kol had finished getting dressed and looked at Elena and her face full of disbelief.  
“What are you doing to my brother?”

“Nothing. I’m simply biding my time.”  
“Till what? What do you want?”  
“Till he’s mine.”  
“Why? What do you want from him?”  
“Just himself and all his glory.”  
He moved to put his dirty clothes into Jeremy’s laundry basket, bumping Elena on the way.  
The entire situation was becoming tedious, but, what could he do? She was who she was.  
“Why are you after my brother, he’s done nothing wrong. You have no reason to target him.”  
Her speech made him release an audible sigh that turned into a moan.

“Please shut up. Unlike you I don’t have such a perfect image of little Jeremy the saint. I see him for who he is.” To him Jeremy was perfect because perfection by the standards of lesser people such as Elena was boring.  
“He killed me, but I don’t hold it against him and I’m not targeting him. Believe me when I say that my motives with Jeremy are completely pure, well not completely.”

He would never hold it against Jeremy because it wasn’t technically his fault. Kol was good with technicalities and he’d stand by them till the end of time. This particular technicality, just made things easier for everyone, since things were a lot less awkward.  
The sounds of the shower were slowly coming to an end, reminding Kol that Elena was annoying him further.  
“Come on love time for you to go.” He said pushing Elena towards the door.  
“Get the hell off me! This is my house.” She shook her arm out of his grasp and just glared at him.

“Then you should understand the rules on privacy.”  
Before she could respond she found herself in the hallway and Kol was still in Jeremy’s room.  
He flicked his wrist and the door closed before she could come back in.  
Kol walked over to Jeremy’s dresser to get a towel for him, as the bathroom door opened slightly so Jeremy could stick his hand out.

Kol went over to the door and opened it fully and handed Jeremy the towel.  
“What the hell are you doing? You can’t just barge in like that.”  
He looked Jeremy up and down unhindered by his being uncomfortable with Kol looking at him.

“Just sneaking a peek.”  
Jeremy tried to cover himself quickly realising he hadn’t done it immediately.  
“Aww. Don’t be such a prude, things were getting hot.”  
His comment caused Jeremy to become flustered and resulted in him being pushed out of the bathroom and Jeremy slamming the door.


	7. Here in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night and stuff.  
> [Here In Your Arms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVsMNGuCXtM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been busy doing nothing and ignoring anything not tumblr related.  
> Sorry.

Jeremy hated the weekends. He always spent them doing nothing, because the guilt of doing something always seemed to weigh on his shoulder. He didn’t think he had the right to enjoy them, since the people he used to enjoy them with were all dead. Fortunately for him, Kol had been back for almost a month and he was making things better. For him of course, Elena and the others, not so much.

All of a sudden, enjoying his weekends didn’t seem like such a bad thing anymore.  
He knew it wouldn't last. He’d had fourteen years of happiness and stability until his life got flipped upside down after his parents died. Every time he got close to happiness it was taken away from him, only this time he’d taken it away from himself. He’d Killed Kol. They hadn’t talked about it, but Jeremy knew it would come up eventually and that would mean the end of whatever, this was.

~~~

Kol leaned back against the side of the bottle stand booth and offered Jeremy a sheepish grin. "This isn't quite what I had in mind, to be honest.” Jeremy looked at him with his hair tousled from the wind like the most adorable thing Kol had ever seen in his life.  
"Really?" Jeremy asked. "Because when you said, ‘let’s go do wherever pleases you love.’ this is exactly what I saw happening."

“Okay. Okay.” He said holding his hands up in mock surrender  
“Where else did you think we’d go? A Bar?”  
“What? No!” Kol turned away from Jeremy in order to hide the embarrassment crossing his face.  
“Come on let’s go to the ring toss. Maybe you’ll have better luck there.”  
“It’s not about luck, you're a hunter with supernatural abilities and I’m just a meagre little human boy that has to walk up stairs one at a time. You’re cheating!”  
“You're a witch.”

“So? That doesn't mean I would use my abilities to gain such an unfair advantage against someone.”  
Jeremy looked at him, raising his eyebrow to an ungodly angle.  
“Didn’t you use your powers to pop Tyler’s testicle?”  
“That was different.”  
“How?”  
“It was fun.”

Jeremy just shook his head, unable to deny the fact that the situation was kind of funny. Which was kind of strange, since at the time he hated Kol, like a lot.  
“By the way, how did you? You know, heal so fast, cause we never really talked about it and I never said sorry.”

Jeremy stopped walking and sighed. “Kol, I’m sor…”  
“Don’t” he turned around to face Jeremy with a calm approaching smile, which was weird because Kol was almost never approachable in any way.  
“Don’t ever apologize. You did what you needed to and I will never hold that against you. Also you never actually attacked me everyone just thought you did.”  
“How?”

“It’s like you said, I’m a witch and a powerful one at that. Illusions are kind of my specialty.”  
“Why? Sorry stupid question.”  
“I knew it would make seducing you harder if you had to look at my broken face and feel nothing but guilt.” He reached for Jeremy’s hand again. “I want a relationship with you Jeremy, far-fetched as that might seem, I really, genuinely do and if that means doing anything to make you happy then so be it.”  
~~~

 

Kol crossed his arms over his chest. "This is the worst date I've ever been on, Jeremy. I didn’t win a single prize, whilst you’re hoarding a farm of small woodland creatures. I expect better next time."  
Jeremy shot him a startled look, then immediately looked away. But not before Kol saw the flash of red on his face.  
Kol stared at him. "This was a date?"  
“No, just forget about it.”

"Jeremy," he said, and he heard the low rumble in his voice. "Jeremy. Was this a date?"  
"Not really?" He said tentatively. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes. "I mean, this wasn't – no?"  
Kol realized he was gaping with his mouth open and snapped it shut. He tried to process that statement and kept getting hung up on the fact that Jeremy took him on a date.  
He got closer to Jeremy and turned him around. Smiling almost menacingly. “Don’t worry I’m just surprised you made the first move.”  
“Sorry.” Jeremy sighed staring at their feet.  
“Don’t be and it could be if you wanted it to be?”

“What?”  
“It could be a date.”  
Jeremy’s face became red again and there was a slight grin on his face, so Kol took that as a yes.  
“Just so you know I’m giving you all the power in this so you don’t need to worry about anything.”  
“What? Why?”  
Kol reached for Jeremy’s hand and held it lightly, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand.

“I already have all the power I could want. Why would I need to be so controlling, when this is so important to me.”  
Jeremy opened his mouth, but no words were coming out and he just grew redder. Then he looked at Kol’s hand holding his and his face did the impossible, it turned a deeper shade of red.

“Don’t worry.” He said rubbing Jeremy’s hand before letting go and smiling at him. “It’ll take about a month, but you’ll come to be okay with the good kind of pda.”  
He laughed at that, which was a good sign, since it meant things weren't going south.  
“What kind would that be?”

He got a lot closer to Jeremy and whispered in his ear.  
“The kind where it’s not cutesy tootsy bullshit, the kind where it’s hot making out and inappropriate touching.”  
Kol grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Come along Gilbert. I want prizes.”

 

~~~

Overall their not so date, date went well, at least in Kol’s mind it did. Now they were heading back to Jeremy’s house since it was getting really late and it was painfully obvious that nothing extra-curricular would be happening between them for the moment. The ride home was quite pleasant considering all they did was look at each other and the road.  
After arriving back at Jeremy’s house, Kol escorted him to his front door and Jeremy walked straight in leaving the door open without saying a word to Kol. He turned around at the bottom of the steps to look at Kol.

“Coming?”  
“No pun intended, I assume.”  
Jeremy rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs.  
Kol just watched him walk away dumbfounded on how in his godforsaken life he had found someone like Jeremy.  
“And of course it would be fucking stairs keeping us apart.” He huffed.  
Kol made his way up to Jeremy’s room only to see that he had just finished changing his clothes.

“What’s the rush? I wanted a show.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Okay then.”  
He made his way over to the Jeremy’s bed and stripped down so that he was just wearing Jeremy's underpants.  
Jeremy was already in the bed so he joined him, staring into his eyes, since they were both conveniently facing each other.  
“You're beautiful.”

“I’m not a girl stop being weird.”  
“That’s rude, men can be beautiful too. After all beauty lies within my eyes.”  
“I thought it was beauty lies within the eyes of the beholder?”  
Kol’s first response was to shake his head, his second was to correct Jeremy. “That is a complete lie, other people don’t know what beauty looks like. I on the other hand, do.”

He rolled onto his back and just stared at the black ceiling covered with little stars that were clearly painted by Jeremy. Soon after Jeremy did the same, as well as occasionally looking sideways at Kol.  
They stayed in a comfortable silence that seemed like minutes, but in reality was actually only two. Eventually Kol reached under the covers finding Jeremy’s hand and holding it.

“Kiss me!” Jeremy blurted out.  
A smile appeared on Kol’s face, and he seemed to have forgotten everything, but the moment.  
“Is this some kind of test? Because you know I’m going to try, right?”  
“No I’m… I’m not ready to do it myself, but I want to and...”  
Kol leaned forward, kissing Jeremy deeply. Jeremy kissed him back, whilst Kol’s hand reached for his face, gently caressing his cheek, his tongue twirling, exploring every corner of Jeremy’s mouth. He pulled Kol nearer, lying on the bed. Kol took his hand away from Jeremy’s face and moved it down to his shoulders, scratching his back gently. 

He heard a low moan come out from the back of the Jeremy’s throat and his lips smiled against Jeremy’s. Kol tilted his head to the side, his tongue tracing over Jeremy’s lips gently, only to bite down on them soon after. 

Jeremy’s movements became wilder, as he tried to get control of the kiss. Kol did the same, but began to thrust his hips against Jeremy making him moan. It took Kol a moment to realise that Jeremy had stopped kissing him back, as he opened his eyes he could see a red faced Jeremy staring back at him. He stopped tensing, not even realising that he’d been tense to begin with.  
“Too much?”  
Jeremy didn’t speak, instead choosing to respond by nodding his head. Slowly.  
Kol smiled at him apologetically. “Baby steps.”


	8. Your Guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.  
> [Your Guardian Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7Em4fUOrZo)

It was already eight by the time Kol woke up, which meant Jeremy wouldn’t be up till nine.  
All he did was lay there for a while staring at the figure clinging to him like a child.  
After a couple minutes of careful shifting, he managed to remove himself from Jeremy’s grasp.

It was all kind of overwhelming for him being able to spend time with Jeremy after over a year of waiting and regret, but he wasn’t going to let the past ruin the future. Kol turned to leave abruptly ending his creepster moment. As he made his way out of Jeremy’s room he could hear Elena starting her morning routine across the narrow hall.  
She would be a problem, he knew that from the very start. It wasn’t like he could just kill her, easy as it may be, it would break Jeremy to have her die.

Kol didn’t like her because she was just one of those people who always came out of life unscathed and with a new glow. It pissed him off to no end knowing that Jeremy would ultimately be affected if harm was to somehow fall upon her, which meant that he had to rid himself of her presence in a much less entertaining way.

Today was a Sunday which meant that Jeremy had to go to work for the first half of the day and then some of the night which meant they only had a limited amount of time.  
He had already made his way down to the kitchen sans anything, but Jeremy’s underwear that he was still wearing.

He hoped that after a millennia of not having to do manual labour had not rid him of his ability to cook. Being the illusively suave creature that he was, using the latest technologies for preparing food was a relatively simple task  
A few eggs and strips of bacon later and all Kol could hear was the sound of footsteps trudging down the stairs, but it was too early to be Jeremy which meant it was her.  
“Since when do you cook? I thought...”

“Hello Elena. Having a good morning?”  
“Why are you here again?”  
“I slept here last night. Hence the almost nudity.”  
“Why can't you just stay away from my brother?”  
“Elena you simpleton, it’s because he needs me.”  
“In what universe would Jeremy possibly need you?”

“Oh I don’t know, the one where everyone he cares about is dying left and right because of his sister, but he would never even let himself think that it was her fault because of his love for his only remaining family member.”  
It seemed that Jeremy’s ability to turn unnatural shades red ran in the family as Elena was left speechless.  
“Now! If you're finished with your piss poor attempt at an interrogation, he’s about to wake up to a delicious breakfast prepared by yours truly.”

~~~

Bliss.  
That was the only thing Jeremy could describe the way he woke up. All he could smell was food and it was incredibly close and his stomach felt amazing. It took him a moment to realise that his stomach wasn’t supposed to feel that good, as he began to open his eyes he realised that there was a weird pressure on his body. Looking down he saw a lump erupting from the covers and he suddenly realised that he could feel a head touching his stomach under his shirt. For a moment he was stunned, until he realised that he could feel a pair of lips connected to his belly button. 

Jeremy just continued to look down unable to completely grasp the situation. He almost let things continue, but then Kol did something weird with his tongue and he moaned causing things to become a little too much for him.  
“Kol!”  
At the sound of his name Kol stopped and came out from under Jeremy’s shirt.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
Kol rolled his eyes and looked down at the rest of Jeremy’s body.  
“Waking you up.”

Jeremy saw where Kol was looking and quickly shoved his hands down to cover his shame.  
“Stop being such a perv.”  
Kol grabbed hold of Jeremy’s hands and placed them above his head and straddled him.  
“Shut up.” He smiled.  
Kol chuckled, while he leaned forward and kissed Jeremy. He moved his hand to hold Jeremy’s face gently. 

The kiss was gentle and passionate, and Jeremy moved his face to the left in order to make the contact easier. Kol felt warm every time he kissed Jeremy. He felt like he belonged. In the end, he did. Kol bit down on Jeremy’s lip and smiled again.  
“Now get up. I was kind enough to make you breakfast.”

Kol removed himself from Jeremy’s body, leaving him open mouthed and speechless.  
“The word you're looking for is thank you. I know you know how to use it.”  
“Thanks sweetums.” Jeremy said giving him the biggest smile that he could muster with a mouthful of toast.  
“Haha! Now you finish that and I’m gonna go have a shower.”  
“What’s on the itinerary for today?”

He’d only been back for about a month and he’d only stayed over at Jeremy’s approximately five times, but he was starting to feel at home which was strange considering that he had his own home of which he had yet to return to.  
“That love, is the million dollar question.”

~~~

After Kol finished his shower he wandered over to Jeremy’s wardrobe to inspect what he was working with. “You realise that your clothes are really ugly?” He turned to Jeremy with an expectant look on his face and was met with a raised eyebrow on Jeremy’s end.  
“Yes, thank you. I’m loving the fashion advice from a thousand year old ex-vampire that has spent the equivalent of three hundred years in a box.”

The coy smile forming on Kol’s face was enough for Jeremy to realise his joke wasn’t taken to heart.  
“Yes a thousand year old vampire that’s grown with the times and kept up with them, so I can tell you that all your plaid just isn’t going to cut it for you as my arm sweet.”  
“It’s arm candy.”

Kol simply rolled his eyes at Jeremy's Attempt to correct him. “I’m English Jeremy, don’t try and teach me my own language. Besides you are sweet, but we’ll go shopping later, so you’re not so sour looking in these abominations you call clothing.  
"No you're not, you're Scandinavian and english isn't even your native language. You just say you're english, so you can get away with saying crap like that." Kol rolled his eyes as he walked and sat down on Jeremy’s bed looking around absently, as he continued to dry his hair.

“So, what happened to your artistic prowess? You’ve become… dull.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
“It's just, you used to be more inspired.”  
“Not a lot of inspiration when you're worrying about the lives of the people you care about.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“How d'you figure that?”

“It is in the times of distress that you see the kind of person that you really are, as well as where you get the inspiration that feeds the soul.”  
Jeremy gave Kol his best stink eye, but he ignored it.  
“Yes, I realise it sounds extremely cheesy, but if you think about it if you were to step back in a crisis and do something you love; you’ll find you enjoy it more because you are able to appreciate it.”

“Thanks for the philosophy lesson, but…”  
Kol slapped the back of his head before he could continue speaking and gave him a look that dared him to continue.  
“Unfortunately love, I have somewhere to be that is only a tenth as important as you, so while I’m gone, paint something beautiful.”  
“But…”  
“I know, I know, I know, you’ll have a hard time trying not to paint me, but I promise I won’t be mad if you do.”

Jeremy remained silent peering at Kol.  
“Yes, I know that it’ll be difficult to paint me while I’m not here on full display, but alas what can we do?”  
Kol quickly grabbed Jeremy’s phone without him looking and went to his bathroom.  
He came back a few minutes later with his hair done and a smirk on his face.  
Jeremy sat up from the bed only to have to catch his phone flying towards him.  
“Inspiration.” Kol announced.

“Nothing compared to the real thing but it’s the best I could do on such short notice.”  
Jeremy began to continuously glance at his phone and back at Kol, unable to utter a word.  
Kol walked over to Jeremy grabbing his jaw and bringing his face closer to his before he kissed him tentatively. They just stayed like that for a while before they opened their eyes.  
“Have a good day love, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“It's only 10am, aren’t you gonna come back later?”

“Yes and even though I’m fine with devoting my life to you completely and utterly, I think it would be best if we didn’t spend every waking moment together. That’s how unhealthy relationships are made. Trust me I should know.”  
“Okay. I guess you're right.” Jeremy nodded.  
“There’s no guessing love.”

Kol walked over and sat on Jeremy’s legs and kissed him biting and licking Jeremy’s neck, never touching the same spot twice. A muted gasp came out of his half parted lips when he finally felt the warm touch of Jeremy’s hands around his neck.  
“Completely and utterly huh?” Jeremy grinned.  
Kol gazed down at Jeremy’s face which he was slowly moving away from. “You’re not there yet. But you will be.”  
“How long will that take then?”

He smiled mischievously at Jeremy like he was hungry “That depends completely on you love.” He grabbed hold of both of Jeremy’s hand and moved them so that they forced him to lay down on the bed with his hands above his head. “However there are some ways in which that can be… improved.”

Jeremy scoffed and pushed Kol away. “Why do you always have to ruin the moment?”  
“Because I’ve had over a thousand years to figure out who I am. You have had three and a half weeks. And also ruining the moment as you so eloquently put it will help you see what you're comfortable with” 

He rolled over and sat on the bed next to Jeremy.  
“I also think you having time on your own will help the situation without me constantly telling you how much I love you.” He turned to Jeremy and bumped his shoulder.  
“Come on don’t just let me babble on like this.”  
He was quickly cut off by a pair of lips firmly set against his.


	9. Tales From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol starts making plans for a not so abysmal future.  
> [From Yesterday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3fgaYqUUmg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by From yesterday by 30 seconds to mars.  
> Also sorry it's been so long. I'd like to say i had alot going on, but really that was just me leaving the world of fanfiction and tumblr. i'm back now and here is the chapter i never posted. hope you enjoy.

After leaving Jeremy’s, he was back in his car and began tapping on the steering wheel, as he called Davina to meet him on the old Lockwood estate. Knowing full well she was very familiar with it. His excitement was almost palpable and he could barely contain himself.  
After two long years of waiting, his plans were finally coming into fruition.

~~~

“Are you gonna tell me, why you called me here to the middle of the woods? Or am I gonna have to make you?”  
Kol scoffed and rolled his eyes at Davina and began pacing into his monologue.  
“You know Davina, love. It’s not very polite to threaten the lovely gentleman who only wants to be a kind brotherly figure to you.” He said, as he stopped pacing.  
“Oh my god what is wrong with you people?” She raised her arm in Kol’s direction. “Just shut up and answer the question before I make you.”

They stood there for a minute, Kol just looking in her eyes with a belligerent smile on his face.  
“Are you done trying to look threatening?” He moved closer so that they were only a meter away from each other.  
Her annoyed expression changed, to that of an angry sneer, as she flung her arm in order to throw Kol back. 

She looked confused at the fact that nothing happened and attempted to repeat the motion. “What did you do to me, why can’t I use my magic? “She yelled.  
“Elementary dear Davina, that’s because I don’t want you to. For now at least.”  
Kol snapped his fingers and revealed the entrance to the old Lockwood estate cellar.  
“You didn’t think that just because you made the place invisible that others wouldn’t be able to notice it did you?”  
“What do you want Kol?”

“Aww don’t be like that. All I want is for you to help me with a couple of details. You see Davina I have a plan, a semi-perfect plan that has taken a lot of consideration and planning. And it just so happens to involve you.”  
“Why would I help you with anything? All your family does is ruin people’s lives. I’m a prisoner thanks to your psycho brother.”

“Firstly, you would help me because I will use Marcellus and young Joshua as leverage in order to gain your support. Secondly, I will allow you your freedom which means that Klaus cannot interfere with you and I’ll throw in a couple of added bonuses to sweeten this honeypot.”  
“How do I know that I can trust you?”

“You won’t. Don't trust anyone in this town who hasn't earned it and maybe not even then. You’re still young dumb and effortlessly high strung, but you’ll learn soon.”  
“So do you agree to help me or not?”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Nothing much just a little immortality spell.”  
“I can’t help you with that, I don’t have the spell and I don’t have enough power to cast it even if I did.”  
“No worries there I have the spell so no need to worry and…”  
“I thought it got destroyed.”  
“No not that one, I have that one, but the one I’m talking about is a modified version where the person doesn’t have the need to become a human leech.”  
“How, I couldn’t even reverse the damn thing.”

“No offense love, but you're just a very powerful witch, where I on the other hand am a prodigy in the art of witchcraft and wizardry. Plus the version of the spell that you were using is only one of the ones I helped modify.”  
“Then why do you need my help since you're such a genius.”

“Because Davina, you are a powerful practitioner in natural magic and I’m going to be using dark magic for the spell and I need you to keep the balance for me since you can't go using too much of one magic for spells like these due to the whole upsetting of the balance. I would do it on my own but using both magic’s at the same time takes years of one's life and I don’t plan on aging this handsome face anytime soon.”

“How are you able to use both kinds of magic, wouldn’t the spirits have taken away your ability to use regular magic.”  
“That's because I’m all for keeping the balance and that involves being the biggest bad and the semi-good, the spirits recognise that and let me be. We’ve had a lot of discussions whilst was roaming the other side. This now makes me one of the most powerful witches in the northern hemisphere.

“Anyway it's probably best that you try to stop killing Klaus, using my father and trying to break the link between him and your friends.”  
She looked shocked as she didn’t think anyone but her and Mikael knew what she was trying to do. “How do you know about that?”  
“Love I’ve been dead for the past two years. That doesn’t mean I’ve been idle the Whole time. I have been keeping tabs on all of you.”  
“I can kill Klaus whenever I want so don’t get your knickers in a twist.”  
“If you can kill him then why isn’t he dead already? All he’s doing is amassing a bigger body count.”

“Because my plans need him to be alive.”  
“Yes your plans, which you still haven’t told me.”  
He raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay. Okay. I’ll get to the point. It’s simple really I’ve modified the immortality spell so that humans would be able to have all of the benefits of being an original vampire but without the whole actual vampirism. It works by linking someone to an original vampire so for all intents and purposes they’ll still be human just with supernatural benefits. Kind of like how those werewolves were linked to Klaus.”

“This all sounds fun, but I’m still not understanding what I’m getting out of this. What’s to stop you from using me just like your brother?”  
“First of all.” he held his hand out and Davina's body moved forward until her hand was in his and he held his other hand up towards the Lockwood estate and then the entrance was invisible again.

“What did you just do?” She shouted.  
“I’ve locked you out of Mikael’s little den.”  
“How? I was using blood magic you, can’t do that.”  
“Love I was the one that taught your coven blood magic, don’t you think I’m able to change all the spells I created. Just because I was a vampire doesn’t mean I was ever gonna let other witches have such tricky spells without being able to stop them if I wanted to.”  
She snatched her hand away from him and slapped him.

As she moved away from him he continued speaking. “Like I was saying I have all the cards and I don’t technically need you, but I do happen to like you and am willing to allow your friends to become human again and then you guys can all run along free from the big bad Klaus."  
“Even you're not that powerful and the spell can’t be reversed, I’ve tried.”  
“We’re you even listening to what I was saying? I am, that powerful and I already made the spell to reverse the vampirism spell.”

“This plan will take time of course I just don’t want to rush things yet. It’ll be happening in a couple of months because I’ve got better things to do in the meantime.” He just watched the look of astonishment on her face deciding that this was his que to leave.  
“Lovely to see you Davina, goodbye.”


	10. Eventualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot stuff and other such shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has taken a while and I feel bad since this is unfinished,especially since I just caught up with the originals today and it was very upsetting to my poor delicate soul. So I feel it best to finish this before I lose all hope cause game of thrones and the originals are killing of my low key faves and I'm quickly losing faith in the world. So... yeah. Enjoy

After a month and a half of uncomfortable peace Kol and Jeremy had started to steadily spend more and more time together.it didn’t appear to be too much of a problem to them, but it really got under Elena’s skin.  
~  
Since they all came back from the other side life had been pretty quiet and uneventful. That is until, Klaus decided to take up residence in mystic falls once again with an entourage of new vampires and Davina the teenage witch.  
And not too long after came the cherry to add to this whole vomit inducing cake was Klaus’s even more psychotic brother, who they staked had come back to life and had currently taken up the status of adamantly stalking her little brother.

As for said little brother. Jeremy for reasons only god could know refused to listen to any form of reason by choosing to continue some kind of sick twisted friendship with Kol. Which she knew would only lead to the eventual death of her little brother.  
~  
Thus leading to their current predicament. Plotting to kill a demented psychopath with magical powers.

“Elena!”  
“Elena!”  
The calling of her name shook her out of her reverie. “Yeah.” She responded trying to focus on the task ahead.  
“You okay? You just zoned out on us.” Caroline stated trying to comfort her friend.  
“Ugh yes, I’m fine just trying to figure things out.” She forced a smile and cocked her head to the right in order to face the rest of her friends.

It was unsaid, but they all knew what she was thinking about.  
“It’ll be okay.” Stefan piped up, hoping to sound optimistic.  
In response to his comment Elena perked up and attempted to continue their brainstorming on how to remove Kol from the difficult equation that was life in mystic falls.

“How exactly are we going to kill him if we can’t even get close enough to him without seizing up and becoming statues, since he’s always on guard?”  
As she looked around the group, Elena could tell that no one had managed to come up with anything substantial.

“I think I could be quite helpful in regards to this problem.”  
They all turned abruptly to face the origins of that oh too familiar voice  
“Klaus! What are you doing here?” Caroline smiled feigning as much enthusiasm as possible.  
To which he responded by chuckling as he walked closer to their group.  
“Oh, you know, just passing through the neighbourhood, until I stumbled upon a friendly neighbourhood meeting consisting of maniacal schemes to kill my little brother.”

The smile on Caroline’s face dissipated almost immediately once she realised where the situation was going. “No! That’s not what we were…”  
“Come now Caroline don’t insult my intelligence and clear ability to hear.”

The others just remained silent trying not to get in the way, and Tyler just sat there with a constipated look on his face, trying not to say something to antagonise him lest he make the whole thing blow up in his face.

The moments following grew increasingly awkward as the silence dragged on since no one knew how to respond to being caught in the act.  
Eventually Stefan was brave enough to speak. “What do you want Klaus?”  
Slowly Klaus removed his gaze from Caroline and directed it at Caroline, swiftly changing his expression to one of unfiltered disgust.

“Funny thing, you see, I also want him dead. As you all may know, my brother’s sanity is undeniably unpredictable at best. Thus having him back in the land of the living as an unregulated factor with magic at his disposal does not bode well for my delicate sensibilities.” The look on his face was oddly chipper considering he’d just ranted about wanting to kill his brother which was quite unnerving to them all.

Caroline was the first to come out of the stupor that his words had put them in.  
“Okay… Seriously! What is wrong with you? You love your family and are always going on and on about always and forever or whatever, but now you want to help us kill the brother you cried over for weeks after we killed him the first time?” The very idea of such a situation was baffling to her. After their whole family moved away and came back due to mysterious circumstances Klaus appeared to be a bit tamer and mellowed out, but that thought immediately went out the window.

“Don’t be so pedantic, love. Just so you know, I don’t actually want him dead, I want to return him to his former glory.” He said with the look of a guy doing the devil’s work. Which they supposed he was, considering everything he’d done.  
The overall mood of their group had taken a turn and Stefan being one of the only two people present that could speak fluent Klaus decided to speak up. “How exactly do you want us to help you make him an original again.”

“We don’t need to go that far. Simply making him a vampire will suffice, Kol simply walking the streets with near unlimited powers was already a problem, now with the daggers gone this is the only method I have to control his antics. As a witch with great power he is a much more unpredictable thorn in all our sides.” All Klaus could see was the image of Kol losing his mind completely trying to take over the world and enslave them all. Although his brother was quite amusing at times he was still too much of a wild card and such things only invited danger. “Therefore I feel it best hat he become sired to me in order to lessen the stress he’d cause, as well as putting an end to his mischievous witch ways.”

“How does that help us in any way shape or form? He’d still be after my brother like the snivelling little roach that he is.” Elena Huffed at the offered solution.  
Klaus chuckled haughtily and towered over Elena, smiling. “Because I will compel him to leave young Jeremy alone.” He said as he raised his eyebrow as if daring her to say more.

“What if he gets on vervain to ignore your compulsion?” she retorted.

“After he’s turned I’ll compel him to never take it and forget who Jeremy is completely.” Glancing around them with a mirthful glance he stated in a bored tone. “Is that to your satisfaction?”

They each looked towards each other coming to a silent agreement before looking at Elena.  
“Fine, but how exactly do you expect us to help you turn him if we can’t even get close?”

It was apparent that she was just going to continue asking stupid questions which could only truly serve to further his irritation with her. “That’s why this is a group effort. With our numbers we should all overwhelm him.” Klaus eyed them all questioningly before calming his demeanour. “Good, so glad we’re all on the same page.”

With that he swiftly left the bar, which for some reason had become their makeshift base of operations for this daring new chapter in life in Mystic Falls.  
Stefan eventually looked at his glass slowly as if all the answers would reveal themselves with each swirl. “So that happened.”


	11. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol says some stuff.  
> [Fools](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxg222-hWWc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one to fill the void that I've left these past few months.

Kol and Jeremy were currently enjoying a Netflix marathon sans the chill, until the mood was offset by the ringing of Kol’s phone.

“Sorry about this love, but it is most likely serious.” He said kissing Jeremy on the head before getting off the bed to collect his phone. Upon answering he strolled over to the window. “Hello? Who is this?” opening the curtains slightly to peer outside he waited for their reply, to which he was given a name. Jaqueline.

“I don’t care about your name, what’s your number?” His patience had already began to wane, but was soon appeased by the answer. “Ah, number four. How have the gang started trouble now?”

Jeremy was watching him stand there listening diligently to the person on the other end, as Kol turned to face Jeremy, he was met with Jeremy staring at the television pretending that he wasn’t trying to listen to his conversation. ‘How cute.’

“Thank you, number four. Now return to your duties and keep me updated.”

Kol walked back onto the bed sitting behind Jeremy and rapping his legs around him. “What? Not even gonna try to coax the information out of me?” He could clearly see the side of Jeremy’s face twitch with the temptation to ask. Eventually he spoke. "It’s none of my business what you do when you’re not with me, so long as you’re not being a total ass.”

Kol held Jeremy tighter and smiled into his neck as he started nibbling along his collar. “That’s cute, love. However, I think it’s best that you leave the feigning of disinterest to me.”

Jeremy huffed out of the reverie of what Kol was doing to his neck. “So, what was it about then?”

“Straight to the point I see. I knew there was a reason that I liked you.”  
Jeremy removed Kol’s arms from around himself and turned to fully face him and looked him in the eyes causing the smirk on Kol’s face to soften into a genuine smile.  
“Well it appears that your sister and the rest of the gang are conspiring with my brother in order to kill me.”

The smile on Kol’s face faded at the sight of disbelief encroached onto Jeremy’s face.  
“But…but why? How do you know that?” He stammered.  
“I took the liberty of having Enzo compel several people around the town to become my informants. Number four is currently watching you’re your sister and her friends at the bar. I believe it to be the wisest decision, seeing as everyone in this town seems to be plotting left right and centre.”

“But why are they working with Klaus to kill you? You haven’t done anything wrong and Klaus is your brother.”  
Kol let out a soft chuckle and smoothed his thumb over Jeremy’s cheek, in order to comfort him. “That’s quite simple actually love. All Klaus really wants is to be in control and me being a witch threatens his very being so he wants me to become a vampire to ensure loyalty to him. Thus making me unable to go against him of my own volition since I’ll be compelled to be loyal to a fault.” Kol scoffed at the very thought of it. In his absence his brother had grown more paranoid and mundane. “As for that pathetic excuse for a Scooby gang; they believe me to be manipulating you, as well as still being extremely unstable.”

He crossed his arms behind his head and huffed as he leaned back onto the bed, shifting as he watched Jeremy looking at him. “What’s the matter love?”

“Would it really be that bad, if you were turned again? I mean, you’d still be powerful and everything and you could go on vervain so Klaus can’t compel you.”

Kol smiled reaching up to squeeze Jeremy’s cheek. “I missed your ability to be optimistic in the oddest of situations Jeremy, but it won’t work.”  
Jeremy batted Kol’s hand away from his face before continuing. “Why?”  
Kol shifted looking uncomfortable as he did so. “Because when I am a vampire, I am certifiably insane. Trust me, I took a psychology class once.”

Jeremy tried his hardest to not let his eyes roll out of his head, as he tried to get Kol to think further on the conversation. “Maybe this time would be different. You’ve changed.”  
He couldn’t help but smile at all the hope that Jeremy had in him, misplaced as it may be, it was there nonetheless and really quite endearing. “It’s nice that you think that Jeremy, but I haven’t. I am almost the exact same person I was a thousand years ago. If I was turned again I’d still be a ripper.”

Jeremy dropped down next to Kol on the bed and faced him. “You could control it, Stefan can do it so you should be able to right?”  
Kol flashed a sinister smirk at Jeremy as he spoke. “We can’t all be paragons of virtue like Stefan Salvatore. Besides, I don’t have that option.”

That piqued Jeremy’s interest, but he knew that Kol would eventually get annoyed by the 3rd degree he was giving him and the conversation had drifted too far from its original topic.  
“Anyway, why are you being so calm about this? They are planning on killing you.”

Kol smiled at him and rolled so that he was atop Jeremy, straddling him and suddenly pinning his hands above his head. “Come on love, were you not listening to a word that I was saying?”  
Kol leaned down chastely placing his lips against Jeremy’s.  
“Everyone in this town is plotting left right and centre.”


	12. It Always Hurts When I'm Breathing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> [It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jt_1CyxMVh0)

After everything that had happened in this town, it was a wonder why anyone even bothered staying. He would say that he didn’t even know why he was still living there, but that would be a lie. For him and he suspected quite a few others it was all he knew. it would be foolish to think that he could leave and return to normalcy, turn his whole life around and get out of this perpetual hell hole that had dug its claws so deep into him and refused to let go. It was a nice fantasy though. One that would undoubtedly get him killed, but the idea of being normal again was almost tempting.

Jeremy let out a sigh as he stared into his murky reflection in the water beneath wickery bridge. Being normal meant not knowing about how unfair the world really was and that would only lead to more depressingly complicated problems, but then again, was that really so bad? Ignorance is bliss and all.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of life getting better with age because if that was true he’d have to wait an awfully long time. All he really wanted was to be happy, but apparently, the universe had decided to stamp a giant bedazzled no right on his forehead that dictated that he couldn’t have his way, not without force or at the expense of someone else.

On the upside, there was Kol. In the beginning, it was weird having him back in his life, but they soon fell back into old patterns. Jeremy couldn’t deny that Kol was good for him, mainly because he was good to him and didn’t lie which was all he could really ask for. Even though Kol could be a dick sometimes and the posturing could get on his nerves, but Kol was vehemently against lying, he was all about misdirection. Jeremy couldn’t argue that this was one if his favourite things about Kol, as it always allowed him to know where he stood with him.  
Admittedly, after he thought Kol had rejected him he had not strayed far from his path of heterosexuality, but now that he was back it was nearly impossible for him to tell himself that he was 100% straight, but he guessed he already had his freak out and realised it didn’t really matter to him as much as he’d thought it would since the only problem he’d ever really had was feeling that he was rejected after putting himself out there.

The first few weeks were awkward to say the least, he felt like an awkward teenager again, granted he still was one, but the feeling of being shy and insecure seemed so foreign to him at this point. He couldn’t really tell what he’d expected from the whole situation, but he had assumed that he would have put up more of a fight when it came to the questioning of his rigid sexuality or at least some semblance of angst. Which seemed pretty melodramatic, god, Kol was rubbing off on him.

The only reasonable answer he could come up with for the lack of overly exaggerated angst in his life was Kol. Kol, who could be super nice (dickish) when Jeremy needed it, said all the right things when he was nervous or doubted himself or just simply ruining angst filled moments.

After all these weeks, Jeremy had wrongfully assumed that his sister and her cronies had given up on trying to separate them, since Kol hadn’t done anything that would warrant any kind of brutal maiming or assassination plotline, well, aside from being a dick, but to be fair the majority of the people in this town could be much bigger dicks than Kol.  
Contrary to popular belief in his social circles their relationship was great, Kol was great, they were stable. Unfortunately, the fact still remained that he’d killed him.

Kol may have forgiven him, but that didn’t mean that he’d forgiven himself, he couldn’t help it every time he looked into Kol’s eyes, he couldn’t stop the panic upon remembering what he’d done.  
After all his whining about how the universe refused to let him be happy he couldn’t deny that this one was down to him, he’d caused it and he would undoubtedly have to suffer the consequences.  
Jeremy was trying, but neither he nor Kol were remotely stupid. All Jeremy could do was wait for reality to crumble around him when Kol eventually decided to leave him. It was only a matter of time.  
***  
Jeremy was snapped out of his reverie as he heard the soft sigh of someone kneeling to sit beside him on the bridge, holding his breath he turned only to be met with Kol’s warm smile and sympathetic eyes. He didn’t say anything, choosing to hold Jeremy’s hand and stare down into the dark waters. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes in silence, before Jeremy promptly decided that it was time to get up since his butt was numb. Kol stood with him, doing his weirdo thing, looking into his eyes as if sifting through his deepest darkest fears turning them into less depressing things of happenstance.  
“How did you even find me?”  
It was like the sun was rising as he saw Kol smile at him. “I have had over a thousand years’ practice in hunting things, as preparation for me to hunt angst filled teenagers.”  
Jeremy sniffled a little as Kol held his cheek, wiping away the tear that was escaping his weak ass tear ducts with his thumb.  
“And besides, this Find my Jeremy app is really useful”  
Jeremy scoffed at Kol’s ability to somehow make him feel less shitty in such an emo moment and hugged him tightly. Waiting till he had to let go.  
Kol stopped smiling loosening Jeremy’s hold on him to see his face. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I would blame the fact that I write this fic by hand and then have to type it up, but I'm honestly just lazy and I hate typing. I've also realised that I should have finished this fic by now since its been like two years so i guess i gotta stop being lazy and finish writing those last 18 chapters. so look out for those in 2019. JK. Maybe.
> 
> And a thank you to everyone commenting and leaving kudos it means a lot to know that you guys don't think the story isn't utter trash, so... yeah. Thanks.


	13. The Only Boy Awkae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.  
> [The Only Boy Awake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTAIU_rJQGw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the giant gap since I last posted, this chapter was supposed to have been posted like 3 months ago and I thought it had been. my bad :(  
> The next two chapters should be out in the next two weeks so there's that, but I have to type them so I feel it best everyone should expect them to be posted in the next 4-5 weeks because a blank word document is the reason chapters take so long to be posted. (And the fact that I'm a lazy bum)

The drive back to Jeremy’s house was filled with an unmistakeable silence. Kol was being unusually tactful as he tried to find the right words to help him broach the subject of tonight’s events.  
“So, err, do you want to tell me why we were out there at such a late hour?”  
Hands set firmly on the wheel he turned slightly to see Jeremy, sat beside him twiddling his thumbs.

 

Jeremy momentarily seized before looking out the window as cavalierly as he could. “Oh, you know, typical teenage angst over a zit.” The moment the car slowed on the driveway Jeremy practically sprinted out the car to the house. All Kol could do was sigh and blame himself for passively teaching Jeremy such annoying avoidance tactics.

  
Soon after, Kol was following the boy into the house, he paused momentarily thinking about what a big moment this was for him. It was eerily reminiscent of those dramas that he liked to watch in which there was a defining moment that all of a sudden made a person realise that they were truly in love with another. For Kol, this was it, being genuinely concerned about Jeremy’s well-being and feelings was as clear a sign as any that he actually loved him. The lingering thought in the back of his mind that had him thinking that what he really felt for Jeremy was just infatuation, was thankfully dispelled.  
~~~  
Jeremy’s presence while he slept was a very wanted and needed thing because Kol had been left unable to sleep as of late, alone with his thoughts and confusion on how to deal with his current predicament. All he wanted was to be happy, that was all his plans really amounted to, making him happy.

  
Simple as it was, it was enough for him. He supposed that it was one of the reasons that he was attracted to Jeremy. A simple boy, marred by the cruelties of life, hoping for something better, desperate to be happy. Jeremy was kind, loyal and lacked the need or ability to be truly cruel. Aspects hard to come by in the world they lived in. all he wanted was for someone to be good to him and not lie to him, and Kol wanted to be those things. 

  
It was all well and good to tell Jeremy he loved him all the time, but another thing entirely to be in love with him rather than the idea of him.  
With this new-found awareness, Kol was even more clear of the fact that he wasn't doing enough. If he was going to have any chance at making things work with Jeremy then he would have to identify his mistakes so far, during this period of complacency that he succumbed to.

  
Klaus, predictably, was already plotting against him, unnerved by Kol being an unchecked variable that he could not control. Kol, knowing better than anyone what Klaus did to things he could not control began preparing for the inevitable fallout.

  
~~~

  
An hour later, Kol found himself still thinking about his plans for the future, still being comforted by Jeremy’s warm body in his arms. He was brought out of his reverie by Jeremy suddenly stiffening in his arms, now fully awake.

  
He lay there unmoving, breath slightly hitched and attempting to pretend that he was still asleep, but Kol could still hear and feel the tell-tale signs of him consciously trying to breathe. It took a few more minutes of awkward breathing which Kol considered to be an idiotic charade before he decided enough was enough and pulled Jeremy tighter, placing his head on the crook of Jeremy’s neck. “Jeremy, stop pretending to be asleep.”

A small sigh of resignation left the hunter’s mouth before he responded. “Okay.”

  
He slowly turned, until he was facing Kol, who had a soft smile on his face. Which immediately told Jeremy that he probably wasn't going to like what Kol had to say. “We need to talk.”

  
All Jeremy could do was let out a small chuckle and scoff. “Sure.” He said with a faltering tone.

“You and I both know that the life I have lived has not been filled with particularly happy moments. considering who my family is and who I was and still am.” Kol paused for a moment, reaching over to Jeremy caressing his cheek. “So, after I died, I decided things needed to change. You, Jeremy Gilbert are one of the few good people I have met in my long life on this earth. You are a sweet, intelligent and decent man and you deserve better than…”

  
“Kol, you don’t need to tell me all of this to soften the blow of dumping me, I'm a big boy now, I can take it.” Smiling weakly, Jeremy was intently focused on looking Kol in the eye.

  
“I should also add foolish, rude and impatient to the list. I'm giving a very heart wrenching speech here Jeremy and it would be very much appreciated if you didn't interrupt.” Kol dead-panned, glaring at Jeremy rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I Was going to suggest that you go to therapy to help you deal with how you’re feeling.”

  
“Oh.” He breathed. “But I…”

  
“Don’t tell me you don’t need it, I see the way you look at me. I see the fear and the guilt all the same. It was foolish of me to think that you would so easily move past what happened. So, I need you to do this, if not for you then do it or me Jeremy, Please.” The silence slowly surrounded them and left Kol feeling off kilter as he looked at Jeremy with a rare fervour.

  
“Okay, I’ll go.”

  
“Thank you.” Releasing a breath, he wasn't aware he had been holding, Kol tightened his grip on Jeremy. “let me make something perfectly clear Jeremy Gilbert. I am not a man who is afraid to speak his mind. Have you ever known me to do things from the sake of being nice or saving face?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then trust me, when I say that I am not going to have a sudden realisation that I don’t love you and leave you because you killed me. I am no fool, nor am I so strongly moved by my emotions and blind to reality. If I, the great Kol Michaelson did not want to be with you, I simply wouldn't be. I shared vodka from my vodka jacket with you, if that’s not a sign that I want to be with you then I don’t know what is.” He placed a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead after a smile managed to broach his sorrowful face.

“I know you’re afraid of being alone since the people you love have been dropping like flies and that fact that you killed me has left you waiting for the ball to drop.” Sitting upwards to cross his legs, Kol pulled Jeremy up into a similar position so that they could look each other in the eye. Soon after he brought both his hands to either side of Jeremy’s face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. “You deserve to be happy, Jeremy Gilbert.”

~~~~  
After their tearful early morning activities, Jeremy had cried himself back to sleep and Kol thought it wise to let him sleep for a little longer.  
Getting out of bed took more effort than usual, but considering he had to speak with a certain bumbling brunette, it was understandable why he didn't have to energy for such a battle so early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don't know why the chapter note from chapter one has decided to invade the end notes on this chapter, but its 12am and I have 3 hours of mindless internet browsing to do so...


	14. Please Speak Well Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Please Speak Well Of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1i5BUYCQRKQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said 4-5 weeks, so I consider this to be early. As for that other chapter that was promised. Errgh...

Kol was sat at the kitchen table, coffee mug in hand as he watched Elena enter the room. “Good morning Elena, lovely weather we’re having, isn’t it?”  
The disgust on her face was glaringly apparent. “What do you want Kol?” She said, contempt dripping with every word.

Giving a coy smile, he stated. “Nothing much, I was just hoping to have a mature conversation with the lady of the house.” Kol gestured to the cup of coffee opposite him, whilst pushing the chair accompanying it out with his foot.

The Vampire rolled her eyes and turned around preparing to leave.  
“I didn't imply that this conversation was optional.” Flicking his wrist to bring Elena’s body in front of the chair. “Sit!” Kol commanded, satisfied once she complied.  
“You don’t like me.” He paused, watching her reaction. “And I can’t stand you.”

Upon Kol finishing, Elena “Can you please hurry up and get to your stupid point already?”  
It was strange for Kol, being spoken to in such a way by someone who wasn't his family and not snatching their heart where they stood. Aggravating as it was, it still gave him a sense of accomplishment at how far he’d come in being an upstanding gentleman.

“How rude, anyway, it pains my heart to hear that you are currently planning to kill me, with my own brother no less.” Looking down into his half empty cup with a smug expression on his face, he could practically feel her flinch.

Looking up he could see the look of surprise on her face, like a deer in the headlights.

She was about to open her mouth to respond, but Kol cut her off in order to avoid her useless words.  
“Don’t play stupid with me Elena, you’re not smart enough. I know my brother for the vindictive opportunist that he is.”  
Drinking the last of his coffee, he looked her in the eye. All playfulness leaving his face, replaced by bitter indifference.

“In such bleak times, I find it best that you understand the lesson I'm trying to teach you as soon as possible.” Kol reached forward taking the coffee Elena had left untouched. “I cannot and will not tolerate your cooperation with Niklaus, it does not bode well with my self-restraint, which I feel is a very important thing that you should be aware of if you wish to continue living. Eyes flickering with unmistakable hatred, Kol softened at the sight of Elena stiffening at his blatant threat,

“I understand that you and the rest of your stupid squad of simple minded miscreants still believe me to be as unhinged as I was when I was a vampire, but I can assure that is not the case, on that you have my word.”  
“Yeah, your word means nothing.”  
“Now that is simply just not true and we both know it; my word and affections for your brother are the only reason that you and your friends are even still alive. Unlike Klaus, I have no interest in playing games with the rest of you to pass the time and I certainly don’t have any need for any of you to be alive, especially after what you and your friends did to me.”

“I consider it a service for you and your friends that I educate you on how weak you actually are, seeing as you’ve all developed an inflated sense of your own self-worth. The only reason any of you have lived thus far is because Niklaus is bored and your cute plots along the way have given him and the rest of us some amusing conversation. The truth of the matter is that if any of us had actually wanted to kill you up until now, you would be dead.” It was all really stupid in Kol’s opinion, as Klaus had let them get away with so much that they started to believe that they were on equal footing.

“Not to take away from any of your achievements. The lot of you have put up some pretty good fights, but the fact still remains that you simply don’t have the power to actually fight back; even the Bennett witch, as powerful as she was still didn’t stand a chance against me or Klaus.” 

Elena remained silent, as she continued steeling herself for what was to follow.

Taking a sip from his coffee and letting out a loud sigh, Kol began to speak again. “Jeremy has given me free reign to kill anyone, within reason of course. What does this mean you ask? This means that the only people I can’t kill on a whim is you, Caroline and Matthew, due to the fact that the three of you are the only people he actually still cares about.”  
Fear for her friends had easily breached her expression of forced calm.

'Bloody idiot! How has she lived this long with such a lack of intelligence?'  
The fact that Elena would even believe a word of that clearly showed how little she actually knew her brother or how naive she was, but Kol could only assume the former. Jeremy would never condone Kol killing anyone just because he could or wanted to.

“Had you conspired to kill me on your own merits, then I would have been fine to quash such nonsense with a slap on the wrist by leaving you all unable to feed for a few months. Unfortunately, you colluded with Klaus at the first possible opportunity.” Sighing he placed his empty cup back down. “Therefore, I must approach the situation a little differently.”

“Bonnie and Damon are alive.”  
He couldn't help rolling his eyes at the shock and hope that appeared in her eyes. The urge to snap her neck ever so tempting. But, ‘restraint, restraint, restraint.’

“All you need to know is that the two of them are safe together in a… prison if you will, living quite comfortably. Originally, I had planned to bring them back to you as a show of good faith and to make Jeremy happy, but you went and bloody blew it, so that’s completely out of the question.”

“I, in my infinitely gracious and benevolent wisdom have decide to give you an ultimatum; I will bring both bonnie and Damon back, but you will never be able to see her again and if you get anywhere near her she will start burning till she turns to dust. In addition, I will kill Damon in front of you and trap you in the same room as his corpse every Tuesday from 10 to 5, so that you can spend some quality time with the man you love and see the consequences of your actions.”

Her silence spoke wonders of how fearful she was of such an outcome.  
“Or I can bring them both back safe and sound on the condition that you never speak ill of me again lest you start burning.”  
Kol could see her hesitation clear as day, as if she was waiting for the catch to his easy-going second option.

“It’s sad for you that it had to come to this, I know. I’ll expect your answer by the time I leave, which will be at 2 since I’m taking Jeremy on a trip.” He stated, rising to leave the room.

Halfway through the doorway he stopped and turned back to her. “I know this might not mean much to you and you most likely won’t believe a word I say, but it’s best I make my intentions clear nonetheless. I genuinely care for your brother and I’m not with him as part of some overly convoluted plan for revenge, I don’t care for nor do I have the patience for such schemes. That is more my brother’s style, seeing as it goes well with his flair for dramatics. Unlike Klaus I am much more straightforward with how I feel, when I have a problem with you, you will know from the very beginning. With all that said, I want you to know that I will do everything I can to make him happy.”

“Why?”

“I know what it’s like to be used and discarded by the people you love the most, leaving you feeling utterly alone. In the months that he and I spent together in Denver, he made me happy and for me that is a rarity, so it’s only fair I return the favour in full.”

“If you loved him, why did you try to kill us and cut his arm off?”

“I have lived a very long-life Elena, under the thumb of my very paranoid and controlling brother, who liked to put me in a box when I didn’t obey.”

“Don’t tell her I said this, I’d kill you before I let another soul know, but my sister is a very sweet girl.  
Her downfall lies in the fact that she desires so deeply to be loved, but is too naive to truly see and deal with the cards she has been dealt. Growing up the way we did, hunted by a man who was supposed to love us, yet wanting nothing but our end is not how one develops a sense for healthy relationships. This has led to her seeking someone who can love her since our parents never could.  
She cared too much for the men she fell for and wanted to stay with them failing to see how truly unhinged Klaus had become due to Mikael’s hatred of him. The cycle of her falling in love and then being daggered when she refused to cut things off continued. When it comes to family Klaus is the definition of territorial. If any of us dared to love someone more than we loved him then they died.”

“When you and Damon arrived, I accepted that things had to end and let go because I didn’t want to experience the feeling of being responsible for someone I cared about dying because I liked them too much, so I did as Klaus asked because it’s all I’ve ever known.”

“Why now? What’s the difference between before and now?”

“Because I have the power to kill him and the will to fight back.”

“Okay. I choose the second option.”

“Good. Now since the spell I would want to use on you would turn you to ash just for thinking I wasn’t the most attractive man you’ve ever laid eyes on, I’ll have to settle for you giving me your word that you won’t speak ill of me or our relationship in front of Jeremy. Loathe as he is to admit it, your opinion does actually matter to him. So, you not praising the ground I walk on like you should makes him doubt himself and causes him to think that he’s a bad person.”

He raised his hand in offering for Elena to shake, to which she hesitated slightly before standing firm.

“This is the longest conversation I’ve ever had without the urge to kill you.” He dead-panned.

“Yeah.” She chuckled nervously.

“I don’t like that.” With that he turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, as well as written work ever so please give me any advice on how to do better and stuff.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
